Endless nightmare
by A-ccentric
Summary: When Lucy begins to get nightmares things start to take a turn for the worst. What will happen when they take a mission? Will Lucy hide her night horrors from her friends? And who is the mysterious man with the purple eyes? Slowly...things begin to spin out of control. -NaLu-
1. Nightmares

The crash of waves tumbling into the rock sides was a soothing rhythm. Lucy looked out over the rough sea as the gently orb of white glistened brightly over the dark night sky. The small stars twinkled brightly through the darkness, so desperately trying to shine bright. The cool ocean breeze blew through her hair. The brisk air was rejuvenating and refreshing. The sandy shores curved along the coast up to cliff edge where Lucy watched the towering waves are stopped by the enormous stone wall in its path. Lucy would often retreat her for peace and quiet away from the stressful aspects of her life. Her rent was almost due; it's her turn to pick a mission for team Natsu, also her turn to help reorganize the guild's library. And Natsu probably needs kicking out of her apartment so he and Gray can fight some more and then she can help someone with troubling problems. Lucy let out a sigh of exasperation. She felt the stress and worries leak out of her body when she's here. But she couldn't stay here for much longer. Glancing down at her watch reminded her of the time. She has already been here for 3 hours, yet for her only a moment had passed. Never the less she had to get back to the most difficult mission of all. Life. Lucy swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for home.

Lucy scavenged around in her bag for a while until she found the silver keys jingling around her bag hiding from her hand by taking cover behind other things. But she pulled the small key out and fitted it into the lock in the door. The key turned smoothly granting her access to her apartment. It was late. Lucy was tired. So the mage just pulled off her jacket and bag hanging them carelessly over the cloak hanger. She slipped into her shorts and comfy t-shirt, her hair tied in a neat bun and her teeth were brushed. Time for bed. She dipped her feet under the covers then tugged it up to her chin. Lucy peered around the dark room she lived in. The moonlight trickled in from the window giving a white, refreshing glow to all her things. She smiled contently and snuggled up for sleep.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a warm touch against he leg. "Kyaa!" she cried jumping out of the bed. She saw rose pink hair spiking out from under the covers and small blue fur ball occupied the lower end of the bed; Natsu and his small companion Happy. Lucy looked down at the intruders in her bed. They both looked so cute when they sleep.

"I'll beat you, Icepick!" Natsu mumbled to himself. A dream about fighting Gray; totally expected. Happy made weird faces with his lips, like she was eating something. A dream about eating a fish, defiantly Happy. Lucy quietly laughed to herself at the sleeping boys. She couldn't possible wake them up when they seem to be having such nice dreams. Instead Lucy just crawled back into the warm bed. Heat was radiating from Natsu like a hot water bottle. But the blond mage didn't mind, she had her own personal heater keeping the bed nice and warm. She always liked that about Natsu especially on chilly winter nights.

Dark purple flames roared up the darkness engulfed the world around her. She was in a run down old city. However it began to crumble around her, houses collapsed and toppled over slamming down into the thick stone floor. Screams and cries echoed through the town. Lucy searched all over for the screaming people but there was no one there. It was deserted. But why? Why are they screaming? Why can't they stop screaming? Lucy's eyes flash open. Cold sweat ran down her face her heart was racing and she found herself gasping for air. It was terrifying.

She shot up into a stting postion scanning around. Wait...she's in her room, in her bed, next to Natsu. It was all a dream; more like a nightmare. It was really early in the morning far too early for Natsu or Happy to wake up. Yet the sun sneakily crawls in thought the open window. The golden rays catch Lucy's angelic face as she looks hopefully at the morning sun. She didn't know why but the sun made her feel OK, even after last night's terror. Every time Lucy thinks about it she gets an ice cold shiver skating down her spine.

Lucy decided to wear a short black frilly skirt with a small pink shirt and a flower belt. She decided to wear a small black rose necklace she got with an award from helping defeat some monster a few missions ago with team Natsu. She equips herself with her keys and whip as always. Decorated with a pink matching jacket she leaves her apartment. But before she goes she looks at the two sleeping Fairy Tail members in her bed. They look content with small smile on their faces. Happy's purring was soft and rhythmic. Natsu had that goofy smile he always has, probably dreaming about fighting Gray. "Happy dreams," Lucy whispered as she gently closed the door behind her. She locked it knowing that the two would leave her apartment through the window as always.

Natsu woke up feeling proud of himself. He had successfully defeated the iceman. "What? It was a dream. Damn it!" Natsu growled to himself.

"Natsu." Happy moaned. "I was eating lots of fish and you woke me up."

"Sorry Happy," Natsu apologized. His eyes showered over the bed and around the apartment. "Hey, where's Lucy?"

"Not here Natsu." Happy chimed. And Natsu shot a look of anger at the blue feline. "Sorry Natsu. I don't know where Lucy is maybe she left early. It's already afternoon." Happy reminded the pink-haired mage.

"Maybe. Come on then Happs' let's go check the guild." Natsu suggested.

"Aye!" Happy called as the two leapt out the window, not even attempting to go through the door.

As the two arrived at the guild he saw Mira, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Erza crowded around the bar muttering together. "Hey what are you lot talkin' about?" Natsu surprised the group. They all jumped facing to turn towards the confused fire mage.

"Natsu be quiet." Erza snapped.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Do you think she might have just wanted to read the books really badly?" Mira suggested.

"Well maybe she's researching the mission?" Gray counter-suggested.

"What we all on about?" Natsu demanded to know.

"Well be quiet then and we'll tell you!" Erza snapped at Natsu. He quieted down and leaned in towards Erza. "Look over at Lucy." Erza explained. Natsu looked over in the corner at the blond mage in the corner table of the guild. She had her head in a book and several others piled up around her.

"How many books has she read?" Natsu exclaimed.

"She's been here all morning; she even arrived before I did." Mira replied.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember her coming to bed last night, and she wasn't there this morning." Natsu thought to himself. Happy nodding with him also with some kind of thinking face. When Natsu looked back at the group they were all looking at him with a shocked look on their face.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Erza growled with a menacing face. "You slept with Lucy! Did you hurt Lucy?"

"What? No, I slept at her place last night. I was waiting for her at her apartment and I fell asleep in her bed. What you talking about?" Natsu innocently replied. All their heads fell into their palms but Carla just shook her head at the boy. "What?" The all dismissed it. However when they went to look back at Lucy all they saw was an empty corner crowded with books.

"Hey? Where'd she go?" Gray exclaimed.

"Hey. What you talking about?" A cheerful voice interrupted from behind the group. There faces slowly turned to see a brown eyed girl looking curiously at the group. They all jumped up in fright.

"Oh... Hey Luce. Didn't see you there!" Natsu stuttered rubbing his head, trying to act normal. Small trickles of sweat trickled down his face.

"Oh I picked out mission, since it's my turn this time. But don't worry I didn't pick out anything boring." Lucy happily chirped. Everyone sighed with relief thinking they had got away with it. "Oh and since you were all wondering; I was researching the mission." She yelled back as she happily skipped towards the door. Everyone was frozen stiff.

"Busted..." The flying cat purred.

"Come on guys we don't want to miss the train!" Lucy called over waving from the door signally them to come with her. Natsu just began to laugh at his friend and then Natsu and Happy followed after the blond mage with a nervous Gray and Erza behind them.

"What time did Lucy say the train was coming?" Wendy asked her exceed.

"Train..." Natsu mumbled his face began to turn a green.

"What! You're feeling sick already just by hearing the word train!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu changed into a deeper shade of green. "What a fire nut." Gray muttered to himself. The once green mage was now blazing with fire.

"What did you say you Ice brain?" Natsu growled.

"I said you're pathetic you hothead!" Gray retorted.

Lucy was over at the ticket booth buying everyone's ticket. "7, please" Lucy asked to the ticket booth. 7 tickets we're handed over and Lucy took them gratefully. As she began to walk to the platform towards her guild mates she saw Natsu and Gray fighting and laughed quietly to herself. She looked down at the tickets.

Suddenly the tickets caught fire with dark flames roaring up towards her hand. Lucy quickly dropped them dispersing the burning papers everywhere. Lucy watched as the dark flames engulfed the train tickets. Suddenly everything else caught fire. It was every where the fire burning everything in its path. The darkness in the flame leaving not even ashes behind. The dark scorch marks everywhere. Cold sweat trickled down Lucy's face. Her body frozen watching darkness erode her surrounding. She began too quiver in fright. "Sorry, you seemed to have dropped you tickets here." A whispering, alluring voice called to her. She snapped back to reality the fire was gone. She was so confused. She must have just been seeing things. She shook her head and turned to talk to the kind stranger. Dark hair fell down over his face covering his right eye. Deep purple eyes looked into her with his ivory skin his gently hand placed the tickets in her hand.

"Thank you. I must have been careless and dropped them." Lucy said, she was lost in his eyes she wasn't able to look anywhere else. "Sorry, have I met you before? It's just you look some what familiar." Lucy asked. She did find something about the feeling she got from looking into the beautiful purple eyes was familiar.

"I'm sorry. I haven't met you before. I don't think I could forget such a pretty face." He flirtatiously smiled. And Lucy blushed. "Hey, isn't that your train?" He asked pointing to the arriving red train.

"Oh year so it is," She turned around to thank the kind man but when she looked she was gone.

"Lucy! The trains here!" A small sweet voice called over. Lucy waved back at Wendy signaling she was coming over. She searched around to see if she could find the man. But he was gone and the crowd surfacing towards the platform would make it impossible to find someone. She accepted her defeat and began to walk towards her friends.

"Train! Oh no." Natsu turned back to his unnatural shade of green.

"What!" Gray exclaimed. Looking down at Natsu. "You're so pathetic, fire breath." Natsu dismissed Gray's shouting enraging him more. Wendy and Erza helped Natsu onto the carriage with an annoyed Ice mage following behind. Lucy just made it on the train before it started to depart.

She entered into the carriage with everyone else comfortably lying on the soft velvet booths. Lucy sat besides a green Natsu. She laid his head down on her lap. Wendy and Carla sat next to Lucy and Natsu while Happy, Erza and Gray sat on the booth opposite. Lucy looked out of the window as they departed from the station wondering about the mysterious man.

Her gaze then trailed back to the pink fur ball on her lap. She gently began to run her fingers through the mages soft spiky hair. Lucy distracted herself as she caressed each strand of hair with deep thought. Lucy began to sing, a gently song. It was soothing to the ears. Everyone became quiet and intensely listened to the mage's soft gentle voice singing the beautiful lullaby. The humming was in time to the clacking of the train against the rails. Natsu began to fall asleep.

When the song ended everyone was staring at the gazing Lucy. She was still gently running her hands through Natsu's hair.

"Lucy were did you learn that lullaby?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think I have heard it before. Oh well I must of done." Lucy laughed. All the fairy tail mages were smiling contently with the song that brought simplicity and calmness to their minds.

The rest of the train journey was quiet. Erza and Gray discussed matters concerning the mission, Happy, Carla and Wendy discussed the weather. Meanwhile Lucy gazed out at the passing scenery; they were passing through a valley and small villages were scattered through out the hill sides. Lucy hears sudden shrieking from the village. Their houses began to crumble at the sides. Bricks went tumbling down the hill side down into the river bed. The houses crashed down as dark flames began to engulf the remains. People shrieked in terror. Lucy gasped her hand pressing against the window. Her eyes watched in shock as the city was destroy by a flame of darkness. Lucy's breathing rapidly increased. "Lucy? Lucy what is it?" Erza asked looking at the frightened mage. She glanced over at them, and then back at the village. But the village was fine; the building stood sturdy and there was no dark flames, no screams. It must have been her imagination. It's been messing with her ever since last night.

"Oh...it's nothing. Doesn't matter. I just thought I saw something...apparently not." Lucy sighed. Gray and Erza nodded then returned to their conversation. But Lucy felt so sure. It was so real. It's not like her imagination could have made her think the city was being destroyed; crumbling before her eyes. It must have been the lack of sleep she got last night.

2 hours later. Natsu stepped off the train and his face instantly changed from shade of green to a perky pink. "So Luce where's our clients house then?" Natsu asked as Lucy quietly stepped off the train.

"Over there," Lucy said pointing to an enormous mansion on the other side of town.

"Wow...that's a big house." Natsu exclaimed. And it was the house stretched on for about a 4 mile wing span.

"Aye..." Happy added.

"That's the house of Hiro Nisaki," Lucy explained. "The extremely famous and successful author."

"Wow!" Wendy giggled.

"Well let's go we don't want to be late." Erza suggested and the team began to walk down a long winding path up to the mansion. Lucy was being ever so quiet on the walk up there. When everyone asked her questions she would just be blunt with single word replies. She was obviously in deep thought about something. But everyone just let her be. As they finally arrived at the finally steps in front of the great Nisaki mansion the grand golden doors swung open. The mansion was a bronze golden exterior with beautiful designs of random shapes with define beauty. Lucy smiled as the door opened to them approaching. A tall, muscular man stood in the doorway.

"Anikibi!" Lucy cheerily called over to the strong man. He was dressed in a dark suit and wore tinted glasses.

"Ah,Lady Lucy." A soft voice replied to her. Lucy leapt up and swung her arms around his neck. "You've grown,"

"However, I see you haven't changed." Lucy said releasing her grip and evaluting the man. Anikibi just laughed a deep and thunderous but also soft and gentle laugh.

"Well Lady Lucy, Master Nisaki is awaiting your arrival in the grand library." He smiled. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten where it is."

"How ever could I?" Lucy exclaimed in happiness. "Come on everyone, I'll show you the way!" Lucy gestured her hand, which caused everyone to follow her.

The blond over excited mage lead the group through many corridors; white marble floors, which you could see your reflection in, Shining silver walls and ruby red curtains hung over the enormous windows looking out over the valley. When Lucy finally stopped she was stood outside a massive door with two men dressed formally in white and blue stood next to it. "Lady Lucy, I see you've finally arrived. Master Nisaki has been expecting you." They both said in unison.

"Hello Nokami. Hello Nikami. I would ask you to tell Hiro about our presence but I suppose he could tell I was here as soon as I entered the door." Lucy smiled. The two smiled back a gentle smile. They both nodded and began to open the large mahogany doors.


	2. The Nisaki Mansion

As the doors swung open a smaller than average elderly man sat on one of three red couches embroiled with gold. He had a short grey bearded and long silvery hair he tied back. "Lucy!" He called out in a childish glee. The man ran up to Lucy catching her in a short embrace. They were about the same height. He held her tight and Lucy held him the same way. "Lucy! I'm so glad you came!" He exclaimed.

"Well how could I resist! I saw your request and I just couldn't help myself. It's been so long." Lucy replied in happiness.

"Well it's okay. I already know what happened for the 7 year gap that you didn't write to me." He sobbed.

But suddenly his face went straight and looked over at the stricken group behind Lucy. His eyes narrowed evaluating each person, as his eyes shifted from one to another everyone got a small cold shiver down their spine. After he had finished he gave a small smile whilst taking hold of Lucy's hand and dragging her off towards the three couches. He invited everyone to sit down. Lucy and Hiro sat on one chair together. Wendy, Carla and Happy on another and Erza, Gray and Natsu on the last one. They were surrounded by a flooding of book shelves. Thousands upon thousands of books stacked on thousands upon thousands of shelves. No one could even see the end of this enormous room.

"Hiro, why did you post a request needing protection?" Lucy concerning asked the man.

"Well you see, the other night an intruder broke into the grand mansion. He was spotted around the guest rooms. He was recognized as an assassin. Anikibi requested that we have specialist help since it was also seen the assassin possesses magic. I couldn't sense his presence nor intrude on his mind. Which worried me deeply? So with the slight chance of me being on his hit list, I posted a request towards the Fairy Tail guild hoping that it might be you Lucy who saw it!" He explained.

"You mean the fact you put a specific eye catching spell on it, so I would be drawn to it. And then notice you name making it a fact that I would indeed come to help you." Lucy added. Hiro began to laugh.

"Lucy you are far to smart for me, I was hoping this time I might catch you out."

"I would never let my guard down." She smiled.

"However, since you are here. You will also be staying as my honorary guests not just my new magical body guards. I'm sure you'd like to have another look through my new collection of books I've written over the past seven years." He generously asked.

"Very well Hiro." Lucy agreed.

"Now your friends," He began his eyes first narrowed down on Erza. "Erza Scarlette or Titania Queen of the Fairies. You have quite the reputation." He gently said looking at the armored woman in a intrigued smile.

"Thank you," Erza replied. "And you yourself,"

"Indeed, however you did suffer such hardships in your life, your beginning. However it's not the beginning of a story which defines the adventure." Hiro told Erza leaving her confused and unsure of how to reply. But it did not matter her was soon looking upon Gray.

"Ah, Gray Fullbuster, a student of Ul's I haven't quite had the pleasure of meeting her students. You and Lyon. I have been awaiting such an opportunity." He smiled.

"You knew Ul?" Gray exclaimed.

"Know." He corrected him. Gray looked confusingly at the man. "She flows through the river in the valley I often like to have her as company." He smiled. Gray looked shocked. And then Hiro jumped over to the two felines.

"Happy and Carla. Both exceeds from Edolas. You've both had quite the adventures. You're vision are such a gift, you should not hide them or unaccepted them. And Happy, I know he isn't that unappealing to you. Happy you might want to try some of the salmon in the kitchen later on. It's very mouthwatering." He happily replied. Carla was confused at how he knew so much about them. But Happy was drooling over the thought of mouthwatering salmon.

"Wendy," He soft said. "Such a heart throbbing past yet you've come to the top guild in foire. Don't think about it too hard. You fit in just fine. And I know you'll grow up to be a beautiful curvaceous, woman. But for now take your cuteness and use it as a weapon against all who are unable to go against it!" He laughed. Lastly his eyes stuck on Natsu. Causing him to jump in his seat. 'What could he possible know about me?' Natsu thought to himself.

"Quite a bit more than you think. You are Natsu Dragneel. Raised by the fire dragon Igneel. He was a very kind dragon to you. But you lost him, and therefore you ended up in Fairy Tail. You were the heroic gentle man who brought my beloved Lucy to the guild which started of her adventure." He said. But then he looked surprised at something else he found. He glanced over at Lucy with curious expression on his face. "Ah, maybe not Lucy's adventure alone..." He muttered to himself.

"Don't go reading everyone's mind like that Hiro. Its quiet intrusive." Lucy scolded the man.

"Sorry Lucy! I just wanted to know!" He whimpered.

"Read minds!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, sorry I should have told you. Hiro has mind magic, he can extract anything from you mind, and put anything he wants in there. He could control or read your mind to however he likes. It's only magic possessed by the 6 priests of knowledge." Lucy explained to the rest. They all became very worried. "But don't worry. He won't be reading your mind or controlling it on anymore whilst we stay here. Will you Hiro?" She glanced over at the guilty grey fox fiddling with his hands in the corner.

"No..." He replied.

"Good then." Lucy cheerfully smiled again.

"Well since your all here why don't we all have supper? It's getting pretty late now anyway." Hiro suggested. "I'll alert Nikami and Nokami." He said. Yet he did not move. Just a concentrated face appeared then disappeared. "Nikami and Nokami are going to prepare it now. I'll serve you all your favorite dishes!" He smiled with glee.

"Hiro!" Lucy snapped.

"Sorry..." He whined.

"Well whilst we are waiting, you can all change. I have clothes awaiting you each of your rooms." He smiled

"Why do you still do this accustom," Lucy moaned.

"It's fun. Presides I'm expecting some other guest for a ball tonight." Hiro smiled.

"A ball!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes... a ball."

"You never mentioned this on the request,"

"But it had nothing to do with the request Lucy." He giggled mischievously.

"Oh Hiro..."

"Don't worry all you're clothes are awaiting you in your rooms. I expect you should change after dinner however now I think about it. You were quiet the messy pup as a child Lucy. I don't suspect that's changed," He smiled. "Ah, and speaking of such. Dinners served. If you'll all follow me, we'll all go to the dining room."

The dining room was enormous with a table extending all the way down. Eight seats were spread evenly down the table and two on the ends. Hiro was seated at one end of the table and Erza at the other. Lucy was besides Hiro and across from Natsu, who was next to Happy. Wendy was next to Erza and across from Gray and in between Wendy and Lucy was Carla. They all had tremendous meals placed in front of them. Lucy had a golden creamy soup sprinkled with herbs. Natsu has a plate of firing meat, which was actually on fire. Erza had lamb and leek stew. Happy had salmon. Carla had tofu as well as Wendy. Gray had Crab and Hiro had olive soup. Everyone cleared there plates but were refused seconds. It was so they wouldn't get a cramp whilst dancing. They all respectably accepted this fact and the meals were quiet a treat anyway. Seven maids entered the room. "Ah, my lovely ladies have arrived." He announced. "One maid will be accompanying you to your room and will help you get dressed." He nodded at the maids and each one approached one of the groups. Soon they were all picked from the table and escorted to their rooms on the guest floor.

Once Lucy arrived at the room ,her maid was called Mikani, she began by asking Lucy to take a shower. Once Lucy came from the shower she saw an elegant baby blue strapless dress with frills down the skirt laid on the bed for her. Lucy was stunned by the beauty of the dress. Mikani helped Lucy change into the dress. It was so comfortable too. However the bodice was still tight and hugged tightly to her chest. Lucy called cancer to help her with her hair. Instead of tying it up he let it run down in twirling curls which fell over he shoulders. Mikani gave Lucy a silver necklace with a sapphire entwined by the silver wrapping around it. "This necklace is amazing." Lucy smiled.

"It was a gift to you from an anonymous guest." Mikani replied blankly.

'I wonder who it was...' Lucy thought she wore it with matching earrings and wore white high heeled shoes. Once the mage was dressed she went into the hallway to head towards the ball escorted by Mikani.

Gray, Natsu , Happy, Erza, Wendy and Carla were already down at the ball. Erza was dressed in a simple white dress with a scarlet sash around the waist to match her hair which was tied up in a bun only letting one strand of curled red hair fall down . Wendy was in a golden dress with a white sash to match the white ribbon in her hair with a half up half down style. Carla was in a small purple dress with white gems embroiled into the bodice. Natsu and Gray were both in smart tuxedos except Natsu was wearing his scarf around his neck which his maid wasn't pleased about but let it pass. Happy was in a tuxedo himself a small one made specifically for him.

"Hey Erza, have you seen Lucy?" Gray asked. "Shouldn't she be down here by now?"

"I was wondering that too, I can't see her anywhere." Erza replied.

"Maybe she was just having trouble getting dressed." Happy suggested.

"No. That's not it." Natsu replied blankly. His face was stunned looking up at the top of the stairs. As the rest of their glares followed Natsu their jaws dropped too. Lucy was stood at the top of the stairs in her beautiful dress. She was glowing as she slowly took the steps down into the ball room. Everyone in the ball watched as she descended down. She had caught the eye of all the guests. Once she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, everyone returned back to the dance. She approached her group of friends. They were speechless just staring at their blond friend.

"What are you all staring at?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Lucy... Y- You are..." Gray stuttered.

"Beautiful." Natsu finished him off smiling at the truly amazing girl before him.

"Really?" Lucy blushed.

"Really." Erza and Wendy agreed.

"Ah, Lucy I see the dress choice was a success then," Hiro jumped into conversation. Lucy nodded her cheeks where bright red with embarrassment. "However one thing I forgot about with all your costumes is the fact this is a masquerade ball." Hiro told them. They all glanced around only just noticing the masks everyone was wearing.

The girl's masks were all the same except differing in color. They all had swirling lines of white creating an amazing pattern. Lucy's was baby blue, Erza's was scarlet red, Wendy's was golden and Carla's was purple. The boy's masks were a bit different. They were white to match their tuxedo but the designs on theirs were different to the girls they had sharp lines slicing across the masks. Gray's had black lines, Happy's had purple lines and Natsu's had baby blue lines across it. The mask would only cover their eyes yet covering all their identities as well. They all slipped their mask over their faces. Before Lucy had a chance to finished putting hers on she was wisped away by Hiro for a dance. Hiro took the girl to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing to a medium beat song.

"Do you remember this song Lucy?" Hiro asked. Lucy laughed and smiled at the entertaining man.

"Yes, I do. This was the song which you would always wait for it to come on and ask me to dance," Lucy reminisced.

"Oh you do remember!" Hiro exclaimed in glee. Yet small tears formed in his eyes.

Erza and the rest stood and watch Lucy as she danced with Hiro. A mysterious figure came up to Erza in a dark blue tuxedo and matching mask. "May I have this dance?" His cool voice asked. Erza gently took his hand and he led her towards the dance floor. What the man wasn't expecting was that Erza is still the demon dancer as always.

"Think he'll survive?" Gray nudged Natsu. Natsu just shook his head laughing at the poor man. Then a smaller boy approached about Wendy's age wearing a dark green suit.

"Dear maiden, shall we dance?" He asked taken Wendy by the hand and planting a gentle kiss. Wendy blushed and nodded. Before Carla could object Wendy was gone too.

"Come on Carla!" Happy exclaimed claiming Carla and pulling her away onto the floor. She was reluctant to dance with Happy but she gave into his foolishness to find he's quiet a good dancer.

"Would you mind dancing with us?" Two stunning ladies approached in two matching peach dresses. They were obviously twins. Before Gray and Natsu had a chance to deny they also were dragged into the sea of dancing couples. The twins were quiet the dancers but Natsu was slightly struggling. He found himself more confident and did better when he was dancing with Lucy. She made him feel calm and relaxed. Lucy was free at one moment but Gray jumped to the chance before Natsu even realized. Gray and Lucy danced to a slow song, Lucy kept laughing at Gray's jokes. But he was a great dancer. Natsu kept missing his chances as Lucy was always dancing with someone else. She was acquainting herself with some old friends or making new ones. They were all taken with her beauty.

Lucy found herself standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around, she wanted to dance with Natsu but he seems to be in the middle of a dance with a really pretty girl. Lucy gazed over at the beautiful masked woman, she wore a red silk dress with blond hair curling up into a ponytail and a rose gently holds up her hair. Natsu looked like he was having a good time. Lucy felt an era of loneliness at that last though, her heart sank. But why? But then a cool hand grabbed hers so gently. He stole her away into his arms. His hand rested on her hip and Lucy's on his shoulder. They both held hands together as a slow calming song came on. Lucy was stunned by the stranger he wore a dark purple, almost black, suit. His mask was different from the others it was black with light lilac streaks stained across it. Black hair fell over his right eye. But then Lucy noticed something his eyes were a beautiful deep purple. It was him. The stranger from the train station. "Did you like my gift?" he asked looking down at the necklace.

"This gift was from you. Thank you it's amazing." Lucy thanked him.

"Just like you," He added towards her comment as he pulled Lucy close in. She was breath taken by the man. He was so alluring to her. But why? She still couldn't help the fact that she knew him from somewhere. "Lucy, you looking absolutely beautiful tonight." He whispered into her ear. His body was now pressed up against Lucy's. A feel of intimidation exerted by him made her panic but she could remove her glare from his eyes. She was stuck; trapped in his illusive laree. "Don't worry. There's no need to feel intimidated. I just can't help myself you look so radiant." He began to loosen his grip from around her waist.

"Oh no, I wasn't it just-" Lucy stuttered she could find any words to form a sentence.

"Don't hassle yourself. I'll be seeing you again Lucy. I promise." His soft lips placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He smiled, letting the blond girls hand fall to her side as he faded into the crowd.

"Wait-!" she turned to catch him, but he was gone. From previous attempts the mage just accepted her defeat. He had gone. 'I wonder who he is. Do I know him from somewhere? How does he know me?' Lucy's mind raced. She began to feel hot and confined on the dance floor. She began to head for air outside. Natsu caught sight of the fleeing mage and followed after her.

She escaped onto the balcony looking out over the valley river. It shone under the moon; glistening, reflecting the light. Lucy's chest tightened she was struggling to breath. 'What's going on?' Lucy panicked gasping for air. Her hand rested on the wall for aid in standing. "Luce..." a soft voice called from doorway. A pink-haired mage looked at Lucy, but then her legs fell underneath her buckling down onto her knees. Her vision was blurring. The lack of oxygen was affecting her. "Lucy!" Natsu called out running to catch the beautiful princess falling to the ground. "Lucy!" More people came rushing out; curious about Natsu's cries. Hiro quickly ran over to the struggling girl on the floor. He ripped the necklace from around her neck. Lucy's chest lifted up and down again, she was able to breath. She relaxed in the warm arms holding her tight. But still the oxygen caused everything to go dark.

* * *

**Who is the man with the purple eyes?! Arg! He's so mysterious. I wounder what his connection to Lucy is...aha! **

**You'll find out in the upcoming chapters.**

**Don't Forget; Review, Favorite, Follow and recommend to people!**

Keep an eye out for my other stories too! 

**-A-ccentric**


	3. Dancing in your arms

"Lucy?" A cheerful voice called to the waking girl. It was Wendy. She was stood looking over her.

"Wendy?" Lucy muttered. She suddenly she shot up into a sitting position. Lucy pressed her hand against her forehead she felt a rush of blood to her head.

"I wouldn't sit up too soon Lucy." Hiro's hand gently placed a damp cloth on her forehead. She was still in her dress, her hair still curled down onto her shoulders but she was laid on one of the loveseats in the ball room. The hall was empty and it was quiet. Gray, Natsu, Erza and the two exceeds stood looking over Lucy. While Wendy fetched a glass of cool water and Hiro sat next to the awaking girl.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. Natsu, Gray and Erza looked confused at her. "You don't remember?" her head began to ring as the memories of it snapped back into her mind.

"Don't try to remember Lucy. The spells cast on you tonight seem to be having nasty side effects." He told her.

"Arr!" Lucy's head pounded but all her memories rushed back into her mind with a sharp pain. Wendy handed Lucy a glass of cool water. Before Lucy could drink it Wendy cast a spell on the water.

"Pathia," Wendy whispered. The water glowed a bright blue then faded out. "It's a pain killer spell. It should help." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you Wendy." Lucy thanked the blue healer dragon slayer.

"Well I suppose, not getting you to remember now is useless." Hiro sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What happened Lucy?" Gray asked curiously.

"I remember felling hot and flustered so I left to get air but then I couldn't breath. My chest felt so tight..." Lucy answered. Her hand clutched her chest. "My necklace!" She exclaimed.

"This?" Hiro asked lifting the blue gem encased with silver upwards. Lucy nodded. "Lucy, who gave this to you?" Hiro demanded.

"It was-" Lucy began to talk but then another shock of pain flushed through her mind. Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed.

"It's okay everyone...I'm fine." Lucy smiled. "What is it Hiro?" Lucy asked staring at the puzzled man. His face was in deep thought scanning over his thoughts and the previous events. His face looked suddenly shocked. He glanced up at Lucy concerningly. "Hiro...?" Lucy asked worringly. But he just smiled.

"Well the mage casting these spells might be a problem..." Hiro said.

"How so?" Erza asked.

"Well the spells are quite strong. The spell used on the necklace, Breath taking, was triggered by when you met this man. However he also casted a spell which would cause you a strong headache if you tried to remember him. For example. Have you met him before?"

"Well I-" Lucy began but then began to grummble as a wave of pain flashed through.

"There was no need to test it!" Gray snapped.

"Yes...Sorry Lucy." Hiro apolagised unsympathetically. He was obviously deep in thought. "Lucy can indeed think about him in her mind but she isn't able to tell us anything about him." Hiro concluded.

"Just do it..." Lucy growled. Then a mischievous smile grew on his face. "But no peeking at anything else."

"Very well," He smiled. Everyone's face looked confused. They weren't quite keeping up with conversation. "Just relax your mind Lucy; it'll be harder if you resist it." Hiro placed his two first fingers on either side of her temple. He began to concentrate. Everyone watched intensely. Lucy had her eyes closed gently. She felt the intrusion on her mind. But just relaxed as Hiro told her to. But suddenly her eyes snapped open and she cried out in pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu reached out for his friend. He held the sobbing girl in his arms as Hiro pulled away. Natsu held her tightly. Lucy began to calm herself down. "Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's okay, I'm okay. What was that?" She exclaimed at Hiro. He looked worryingly at Lucy.

"It appears I cannot help. Someone has put another spell on Lucy. Its defenses spell; used to protect the information in Lucy's mind with a kind of...how I should put it...kind of like a self destruct button. Whenever I try to read her mind it sends a shock of pain through her causing me to relinquish in my quest." Hiro sighed looking down at his feet. "I'm afraid I do not have the information yet to help. We should wait until morning then see what we do from there." Hiro said. He got up and left the room heading towards the grand library, his face looking disturbed somehow. The rest filled out the room leaving just Natsu and Lucy. Lucy finished off the glass of water Wendy prepared for her. Natsu look troubled.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked placing her hand on his. He fiddled with his hands but turned to catch the girl off guard into a rough embraced.

"Lucy I'm so sorry I couldn't help..." He whispered.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"On the balcony. I didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for Hiro you could have died."

"No Natsu. If it wasn't for you coming out to see me on the balcony, I would have died. But you were able to alert Hiro which saved me. Thank you Natsu." She smiled. Her words seemed to have cheered Natsu up. He has Lucy that goofy smile. And she laughed. "Hey Natsu..." Lucy began.

"Yes Luce?"

"What did you come see me for?" She asked. Natsu began to feel a hot rush through his body. He felt embarrassed. His cheeks began to blush. Lucy looked curiously at the strange boy. He began to scratch the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"Well... I was going to ask you...erm... ask you if you'd like to dance with me..." He stuttered. "But that doesn't matter anymore I suppose since everyone's gone and the ball is over..." He laughed. He looked away embarrassingly. But Lucy just smiled. She stood up, still feeling a little light headed, but she made her way over to the music player. She began to flick through the songs.

"Ah, my favorite." She smiled and began to play the song. It echoed through the speakers, she began to dance to the music on the floor. She held her arms out pretending she was dancing with someone. Natsu accepted her invitation. She smiled and spun around. But then someone filled the space in her arms. She wasn't surprise, all she did was smile at the pink haired mage holding her so gently. He may seem rough but Natsu is really gentle. Natsu and Lucy danced fluently to the song. they were the only two on the dance floor. But they both knew that's all they needed. Natsu was lost in Lucy's chocolaty brown eyes. Once the song stopped it all went quiet again. But the two didn't stop dancing. They were twirling around and around too lost in each other to even notice the music. Lucy began to feel dizzy and lightheaded again. So Natsu stopped, but not letting go off Lucy. He still had his hand around her waist. "Maybe we should head up now too, hmph Natsu?" Lucy suggested.

"I'll walk you to your room; don't want you fainting on your way." Natsu smiled. Lucy nodded. "Well shall we go my lady?" Natsu jokingly bowed offering his arm to Lucy. The girl laughed entwining her arm around his.

The mages down the corridors laughing. "You're dancing has really improved!" Lucy complimented.

"I had a bit of practice from the ladies tonight," He nervously laughed again. Lucy laughed.

"Ah, so you had fun with these ladies, huh. Any catch you eye?" Lucy interrogated him jokingly.

"Well not really. Only one." He smiled. Lucy suddenly felt her heart sink a little. 'Natsu likes a girl' she thought to herself.

"Ahh so you have a crush, oh Natsu!" She exclaimed in a childish whiny accent.

"No. No it's not like that!" Natsu protested.

"Who is she?"

"What!"

"Come on Natsu who is she? You can tell me!" She laughed.

"W- What?" Natsu was totally confused.

"Don't worry Natsu. You don't have to tell me. You will when you're ready," Lucy smiled. They were at her door so she pulled out of Natsu's hand and disappeared behind her door. But before she closed it. She whispered to the boy in the hall. "Good night Natsu." She closed the door behind her.

The fire mage watched the door close. He wasn't quiet sure what happened just now but he did know the answers Lucy was looking for. "It was you, you caught my eye tonight." He muttered to himself. "Goodnight Lucy," He smiled walking further down the corridor towards his room. Lucy stripped down out of the dress and into her comfortable pajamas. She was reluctant to take the dress off. But she took care in hanging it in her wardrobe. Her room, just like all the guest rooms everyone was staying in, had a white and gold theme. What was white had gold embroidery. The rooms were fairly large with king-size beds with white and gold embroiled sheets and pillows. The bed had pillars with plain white curtains hanging down. The furniture was white and frames were gold. The bathroom was white with gold decoration. Gold bathmats shower curtains and bathroom supplies. The worn out mage curled up under the covers pulling them tightly around her. The moonlight trickled in from the window as it always does. Lucy looked out up to the moon before drawing the curtains shut. 'Natsu likes a girl' the thought played over and over in Lucy's mind. Why was she so bothered that Natsu likes a girl. She shouldn't be they're just best friends. But what is it that makes her heart sink. She was so happy dancing with him but when she realized he liked a girl she felt as through her heart had shattered. Was she heartbroken by that comment? No she couldn't be. She tried to deny it but the suggestions kept crawling in. Was she jealous? Did she want him to say he liked her? 'Shut up!' Lucy commanded her mind. This wasn't something she should be thinking about. Today was a more thought-worthy subject. I wonder who he was. I can think off him freely in my mind but I can't tell anyone. I wonder. If that makes him my little secret. What? What was she thinking! This isn't what she was supposed to be thinking about at all. Why was her mind being like this...but those eyes? They were so beautiful I was completely drawn in and helpless against them. "Shut up Lucy!" she snapped at herself quietly. 'Right I should get some sleep now. I'll think more about this tomorrow'

But Lucy's sleep wasn't as peaceful as she has hoped. It was a nightmare full of horror, terror and despair. They raging flames consumed everything. The children cried as the flames took their parents. The crumbling building falling down onto people. Their cries and screams for help. But Lucy couldn't help. It was horrible she could help them. Her body wouldn't move. Why couldn't she move? Why can't she help them? Why? Lucy screamed in her dream. She collapsed on the floor pouring her heart out in tears of despair.

"Lucy?" A voice snapped her from her torment. She was panting so hard, cold sweat trickled down her face, her eyes wide open with horror. A pink haired boy and a blue feline burst into the room. Lucy pulled herself together quickly at the sight of them. They've worried enough for now; they don't need to know about the nightmares. "Lucy? Are you coming? We're all of down for breakfast!" Natsu exclaimed from the doorway. Happy sat on Lucy's lap smiling cheerfully looking up at the half awake blond girl.

"Yes, okay then. I'll be down in 10 minutes you guys go on ahead of me," Lucy smiled.

"Okay. She you then Luce!" Happy retreated after Natsu as he closed the door behind them and went down to breakfast.

Lucy made her way to the sink. She splashed ice cold water on her face. She was exhausted again. If she doesn't get a peaceful night sleep soon people will begin to notice. A sudden cry rang through Lucy's ears. It was the cries of the children. She dismissed it but it still sent an Ice cold shiver down her spine.

Lucy made her way down the stairs to join everyone in the dining room. Once she arrived she was greeted by a serving maid. "Good morning Lady Lucy!" She cheerfully greeted. "Would you be having breakfast this morning?" She was still a little light headed and her stomach was feeling queasy.

"Best not," The mage smiled in reply. She waved gratefully at the maid as she continued her walk into the room. There was a huge racket coming from the room filled with her fairy tail guild mates. "What's with the racket?" Lucy laughed. They had all beaten her down to the table; eating all the food in the house probably. Hiro was kindly talking to Wendy and Carla about some books while Erza was scolding Natsu and Gray arguing with Happy commentating. It felt just like a normal day. Except Lucy was carrying round a terrible headache. She rubbed her head at her temple catching the eye of Wendy and Hiro.

"Are you feeling okay Lucy?" Hiro asked.

"It's okay just a small headache." Lucy dismissed Hiro.

"That would be expected from such a strong spell," Carla added.

"Would you like me to try and heal your headache?" Wendy offered.

"No, It's okay Wendy. You don't need to trouble yourself," Lucy smiled.

"It's no trou-" Wendy began but Hiro's hand was laid on her shoulder and she stopped.

"I'm afraid the spell might make it worst. I've been researching the spell cast on you Lucy," Hiro began. This caught the ears of everyone. The mages all dug into the conversation. The blond took a seat next to Wendy and listened in also. "It is called mind-barrier. A simple name yet it is an extremely strong spell when used right; you need lots of discipline in your own mind to cast this spell. It appears you would have to know mind magic to do something like this. And indeed the caster must have been extremely strong in the art of mind magic to be able to create such a strong barrier. This makes me worry more about what he's trying to hide."

"Why would he go to such extreme lengths just to protect his identity?" Erza asked.

"This barrier had been created before this night. It has been getting stronger over time; it must have been at least a few months ago that this barrier was made." Hiro pointed out.

"I didn't know there were others able to do mind magic," Gray stated.

"Indeed. However my knowledge only extends to 6 magicians with this magic including me. I know them all personally. Since then we've been keeping in touch the other 5 are travelling a great distance away, and would not have been able to been near Lucy a few months ago. Also I would have knowledge if they were to have returned. Who ever this is he's new and I don't appreciate the fact he's using the shadows in my knowledge to hide in." Hiro snarled.

"If it wasn't to hide his identity what is he hiding?" Natsu chipped in.

"I don't know. The spell covering his memory is also hidden behind this barrier. However I haven't thought of a solution yet to break this barrier..." Hiro sighed. "But in that case, I'm going to the library." He smiled, Got up from his chair, and left.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu smiled his goofy smile from across the table. Lucy instantly felt cheery again. Who knew it only took Natsu's smile to cheer her up. Of course she smiled in reply giving relief to others.

"I think I'll go Hiro," Lucy smiled and followed to catch up with the small silver fox on his way to the room of many books. Once she left everyone was quiet. They all looked down at their plates.

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" Happy smiled. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Natsu lifted their heads and smiled.

"Of coarse she will!" Natsu joined in causing everyone to smile before a small sigh and they returned to there silence and awkward conversations.

* * *

**Hope you enjoying Endless Nightmare so far, more Natsu protectiveness in the next chap so don't forget to follow!**

**Please Review, Favorite and/or recommend. Also, If you enjoy endless nightmare why not try checking out some of my other stories too?**

**- A-ccentric**


	4. Sleep

Meanwhile, in the library Lucy stumbled through the door panting for air. Hiro's nose was deep within a book. He was reading the book at an incredible speed. Actually he had about 10 books already next to him and another 30 books to the other side. He could read a 1000 page book in less than 3 minutes. Lucy stared at him in awe. '_Even Levy couldn't read that fast. He makes the speed glasses look like a turtle!' _Lucy thought to herself in shock. She sat down next to Hiro Inspecting the pile of books. All seemed to be related to mind magic spells and spell breaking. Hiro took a peek up from his book over to the curious mage next to him. She looked exhausted. The small man gently laid the book down onto his lap. "Lucy..." He began catching the attention of the girl. "You haven't been sleeping well have you?" His concerned face looked her in the eyes. Lucy instantly went into defense.

"Oh well...erm... I've not really been tired lately I just..." She began to stutter. But stopped herself. "I just couldn't sleep. That's all." She admitted. For some reason she felt like she shouldn't tell Hiro about the nightmares. They're probably just her imagination, and she didn't want to worry Hiro anymore.

"I see. I'm sorry Lucy." Hiro sighed putting the book down on the coffee table and standing upwards. Lucy stood up as well looking at the man before her in confusion.

"Wait. You're sorry? For wh-"He raised his hand to the tip of her forehead. And his index finger touched her head; it was extremely hot like she was coming down with a fever.

"Sleep." His calm voice instructed. Lucy's body was suddenly exhausted and she collapsed in his arms. He eyes fell down but her temperature rose and her heart began to pound. Lucy body began to quiver and shake with cold sweat. But what shook Hiro was the terrified screams. Soon enough everyone was standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Erza demanded.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran to Lucy's side. Hiro gently passed her over onto Natsu's lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her pulling her close to him. "She's like Ice!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yet she has an incredibly hot fever." Hiro quietly mumbled. Gray kneeled besides the sleeping mage and pink-haired boy, placed his hand on Lucy's forehead then withdrew it quickly.

"She is boiling!" Gray exclaimed followed by a high pitched scream from Lucy. Natsu quickly drew her in holding her tighter till she stopped screaming and calmed.

"What's happening to her?" Erza demanded of Hiro. But his face was empty.

"I'm not sure yet. But this has given me some ideas." He muttered.

"But I saw you at the door! You put her into this!" Natsu accused the white fox.

"No Natsu. I made her sleep this is none of my doing. However I need prove if this is to support my hunch." He replied.

"What hunch!" Gray snapped.

"It doesn't matter now. I just need to go somewhere. Natsu take her to her room and lay her down carefully. You need to stay close to her; your body heat will stop her from getting hyperthermia. Wendy i'm afraid your magic won't help her now, but you need to get a wet cloth and put it on her fore head to cool of the fever. Change it every 10 minutes. Gray I need you to use you to fetch some Ice cold water to give Lucy to drink frequently. Erza would you please come with me." Hiro commanded. Everyone nodded and went straight into action. Natsu gently lifted the limp body into his arms holding her close as he went up the winding stairs into her room. Wendy, Gray and Carla disappeared off into the kitchen.

Natsu laid on the soft warm bed pulling the blanket over the two of them. He lay besides her keeping her close to his skin. She was like an ice cube, but he wouldn't let her get any further away from him. Happy hovered at the end of the bed holding his paws gently onto the sleeping mages feet. She still screamed and yelled, fought and cried but Natsu wasn't letting her go. It was torture to hear her scream like that and not be able to do anything. He buried his head into her hair pulling her as close as he could. She began to settle. But instead of screaming she cried. The screaming didn't stop completely but it wasn't as often. Gray and Wendy came in fetching two buckets of water. Both were ice cold. Wendy dipped a cloth into the water, hesitating as the cold water skated across her skin. But she continued to push it down under the surface. She pulled it up after it absorbed a lot of the water and squeezed it ringing out most of the water. She folded it and gently placed it over Lucy's forehead. Gray dipped a glass into the other bucket. He held it in his hands and ice began to run along the glass. It almost froze the water. So that it was the coldest it could be without being Ice. Wendy tipped Lucy's chip up opening her mouth slightly and pinched her nose. Gray carefully tipped some of the water into her mouth, trying not to spill any. The water went down a success; she was able to drink most of it slightly choking on it. But it was necessary to get her to drink it. Natsu pulled her back towards him afterwards. Wendy and Gray took seats at either end of the room.

It was hours of sat around listening to the suffering cry's of Lucy's pain. Yet everyone stayed and endured the horror. Natsu had buried his head into the mages neck with her soft hair and vanilla with strawberry scent surrounded him. But his sense of hearing was too good. She had calmed greatly since she first fell asleep. She didn't show any signs of waking up. Every 10 minutes Wendy would change the towel and Gray would give Lucy a fresh glass of Ice water. Wendy was with the two exceeds collecting fresh water to refill the buckets with. Natsu was staring into the girl in his arms angelic face. Gray watched Natsu looking over her with such a concerned look. "She'll be alright Natsu," The Ice-mage tried to console his friend. Natsu looked over at his rival in the corner of the room. He looked just as worried as him. "Lucy's tough as nails. There's no way this will K-" Gray stopped himself then looked down at his feet.

"Kill her?" Natsu's face looked undisturbed by what he just said. Gray knew he had been thinking about it also. Still...he didn't mean to blurt it out like that. However the lack of emotion Natsu was showing angered Gray. Rage pounded through his face. Natsu noticed this. "Don't worry. Lucy won't die. She can't die. She's apart of team Natsu. We won't let her." Natsu calmly said settling his friend's flood of emotion. He returned to looking down at her face. Gray nodded accepting that Natsu won't let anything come to their friend. A Sudden scream made Natsu and Gray jump.

Wendy and the two cats return bearing two pails of water. Wendy places one beside the bed and Happy and Carla jointly placed theirs next to Wendy's. Wendy pulled the cloth from Lucy's head dipped it in water and gently returned it. It was keeping her fever at bay. But it didn't stop the screams. Wendy hesitantly returned her hands. She was still frightened by Lucy's shrieking. But the boys just gritted their teeth and held strong through the terrorized cries of hurt.

It may have only been a few hours but it felt like years for everyone. It was getting dark outside; the sun had just set when Erza and Hiro returned. As they quietly walked into the room they found a sleeping Wendy in the chair holding onto two exceeds an exhausted Gray in the other chair in the opposite corner of the room and a desperately sorrowful Natsu clinging onto Lucy. As they entered it immediately alerted everyone. Lucy was crying by now, the fire mage kept her head buried in his chest as the tears fell down her soft cheeks. Everyone's eyes darted over to the pair of wizards walking through the small door. There faces all full of hope. But Hiro just hung his head low, walked over to Lucy removing the cloth and placing his hand on her head to check on her fever. He gently pulled his hand back replacing the cold cloth back onto Lucy's head. He also held onto her rest checking her pulse. After about 20 seconds he placed in back down tucking it under the sheets.

"Did you find anything out?" Gray finally asked breaking the cold silence. Erza looked down at her feet.

"I'm afraid not." Hiro unemotionally replied. His face looked over at the window. Soft white light drizzled through the night into the room. All the lights were off and they all sat in darkness.

"We told Fairy Tail about our circumstance but told them not to come because we don't need any unnecessary bodies hanging about, worrying." Erza reported blankly. Her eyes focused on the sleeping mages. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead and her face a pale white. Hiro looked even more concerned as his look gazed back at the girl. Everyone was being quiet for some reason. Natsu caught a glimpse at the old man.

"What is it?" Natsu asked with a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He instantly regretted it. Hiro's deep gaze into the boy's eye's made Hiro feel worst. He knew they all obviously cared about Lucy deeply. But what the young mage was feeling was remarkably different. He cared for her much more than the rest.

"She should have woken up by now. My spell shouldn't have lasted this long." The distant man explained. All their hearts fell to the pit of their stomach. "This spell must be sto-" He stopped shooting a look down at the sleeping Lucy in shock. He hand reached up and gripped tightly onto Natsu's vest.

"N...Na...Natsu." She mumbled. The mages looked at her in shock.

"Lucy! You're awa-" Natsu smiled in glee.

"No." Hiro interrupted. "She is still sleeping. But she still seems to be connected to her surroundings." Hiro looked inspired. He shot out the room followed by Erza out the door. They ran quickly to the other side of the house. It's an inconvenience that the Library is on the opposite side of the lengthy mansion than the guest rooms.

Once the two reached the library Hiro jumped through onto a ladder and slid across the book shelves searching frantically for a book. He showered the shelves of one book shelf in particular searching for the book; tossing aside any other books in his rampage. Suddenly he stopped. He pulled out an enormously thick, old and musty mould-green book, with entwined gold around the spine, out of the book shelf. He slid down the ladders and returned to the re-quip mage at the entrance of the door. His flicked through the pages at lightening speed. Erza was completely shell shocked watching him read the pages at about 30 per second. He stopped about mid way through the book and slammed it down on the table. Erza peered in at the page on show. "What's that?" Erza asked. Hiro was studying the page quickly absorbing all the information he needed. He closed the book swooping it up with several other books under his arm. He began to rush out the room again with a quiet, obedient Erza following behind.

Once they returned to the room they found a frantic Gray and Natsu pinning Lucy down by the arms. She had become more violent by the second. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily, the two male mages were able to over power Lucy. "I never realized Lucy was this strong until now." Gray admitted yelling to the struggling Natsu.

"You didn't?" Erza asked, actually shocked by the ice-makers confession. He shot her a sharp look but Hiro just pushed through towards Lucy. He placed his hands on her temple like her did when he was reading Lucy's mind. Natsu quickly caught on grabbing Hiro by the wrist.

"What are you doing? You can't do it. It hurt Lucy last time!" Natsu yelled. Hiro just pushed aside the boys grip.

"I need to get a good look. She's going to be in pain for a while but I need to get a good look to help her." He growled. He was no longer the kind, innocent man they had first met; he was now a serious and strong mage trying to help his close friend. Natsu just nodded bracing himself for the even more painful screaming coming from the frantic Lucy. He focused all himself on just keeping her pinned down, hoping that he would be able to dismiss the cries. But he was wrong. Lucy's screaming got worst, horrendously worst. Natsu couldn't take it. He cried to Hiro to stop. But Hiro would let go that easy. He just lifted his hand against Natsu's forehead.

"Sleep." He whispered. Natsu fell back onto the other side of the bed and Erza took his place holding down Lucy. Erza felt guilt about Natsu but not as guilty as she felt looking into the face or her suffering friend. Hiro was trying his best to concentrate over the screaming. His face broke into sweat as the intensity showed. Lucy's body struggled more. Even Erza had problems holding her down. Gray was sat above Lucy holding her down by the shoulders and her arm. Erza had her legs and other arm clammed down on the bed. Her nails tore into the sheets. Carla hurried Wendy out the room. She saw the horror in the small dragon slayers eyes and couldn't take it. Happy sat holding onto the unconscious Natsu.

Lucy's eyes suddenly shot open. Hiro pulled back quickly leaping of the startled Lucy. She was beginning to glow. Erza and Gray weren't quick enough to avoid the blow. Lucy's body caused an explosion blowing away the two mages. They were flown backwards into the walls with tremendous force. They both were knocked unconscious. Wendy ran into the room as a desperate and awake Lucy staggered passed Wendy knocking her out the way. She was trying to escape. Like her life depended on it. Wendy didn't know what to do; she wouldn't be able to stop Lucy. Quickly, Wendy and Carla ran over to Natsu and Happy. Wendy shook Natsu trying to rouse him from his sleep. As his eyes opened he began to mumble. "Lu...Luce... Lucy!" He snapped back into consciousness. "Where's Lucy!" He shouted at Wendy. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

"She left out the door heading west. I couldn't stop her and she knocked everyone else out!" Wendy replied. Natsu looked around the room at his unconscious friends.

"Wendy. Help everyone else. I'm going after Lucy!" He commanded the small healer. She nodded Natsu got to his feet and ran after his friend with a certain blue exceed following behind. Wendy began to run up to Erza with her hands hovering over her wounds glowing blue.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu called. He couldn't see her anywhere. Wait! See her...he didn't need to see her. He can smell her. He wouldn't ever forget that smell anywhere. He sniffed the air picking up a faint smell of vanilla and strawberries. He had her! He raced down following the scent. _'I have to protect her. I must find her!_' Natsu thought to himself pushing himself faster and faster into the direction of Lucy.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! **

**Don't forget; Review, Favourite and recommend. And If you want more Endless nightmare Don't forget to follow. **

**If you like endless nightmare why not reading some of my other stories**

**- A-ccentric**


	5. Eternal punishment

Natsu soon found himself in the flower garden. Lucy struggled to stand over by the water fountain. She was approaching someone but whom? Who was it? He was stood in the middle of the fountain. The water was falling behind him. A silhouette of a man. She reached out to him, struggling through the water to reach him. "Lucy!" Natsu called out after her. her face whipped to see the pink mage rushing towards her. She turned back to look at the man when to hand reached for her face.

"Fall." He commanded and her body fell. She dropped into the cold water of the fountain.

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed flying towards his fallen friend. She lay in the cool waters of the fountain. Luckily she was slumped against the side of the centre piece of the garden display.

"Stupid cat." The man groaned. His hand pointed over to Happy. Then flicked his wrist. It sent Happy flying into the back wall rendering him unconscious.

"Happy!" Natsu called over to his friend. He cast a challenging look at the shadowed figure. But it began to laugh. He began to step out into the pale moonlight. He had dark hair that swept over his right eye, a pale ivory completion, a slender body and deep purple eyes. He was dressed in a dark black suit.

"Salamander. So we finally meet face to face." His cool voice smoothly laughed. Natsu's fists tightened. "I've heard so much about you."

"You're the assassin we've heard about! I'll kill you for what you've done to Lucy." Natsu threatened his fists igniting in deep flames. But the man didn't look surprised or shocked. He remains the way he was calmly watching the enraged youth.

"But if you kill me, how will you know how to save our precious Lucy." He teased.

"Fine. I'll just beat how to save her out of you, and then I'll kill you." The dragon slayer snapped. But the guy just laughed at him. After he let out a small sigh.

"You fell into my trap Natsu. I thank you. Hiro Nasaki wasn't on my hit list. A rare beauty was." He smiled reaching down to pick up the sleeping girl.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Natsu screamed running with his fists towards the man. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" He called hurdling his fists him. But he just swiftly moved out the way of the attack. He caught Natsu face in his hands jolting him backwards from his attack. His face was squeezed by his grip. He slammed down Natsu's head into the water. As his head rebounded of the stone floor his grip didn't  
falter he pulled him up and held him just above the surface of the water.

"Sorry Natsu, But like I said we need to go. But we'll meet soon. But you won't be seeing Lucy again." He smiled looking down onto the boy. Natsu caught a glimpse of a scar running down over his right eye covered by his locks of dark hair.

"You bas-" Natsu growled.

"Good night Natsu." He smiled. "Sleep." He commanded. Natsu's vision began to blur. He couldn't move but he watched as the man pulled Lucy's lifeless body out of the water up into his arms. Then it all went black.

"Natsu! Natsu!" A voice cried out to him. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurred. He was surrounded by people.

"Lucy..." He croaked. A sigh of relief came from those around him. As his vision came into focus he saw he was laid on the grass next to the fountain with the early morning soon rising over the mountains. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Hiro and two exceeds were watching over him. He shot himself up into a sitting position. But his head felt heavy it hung off his shoulder. Holding his head in the palm of his hands Wendy raised her hands above his heads and began to heal his wounds. Natsu had a severe blow to the back of his head. Natsu felt his head clearing and becoming lighter. When he pulled his head up to face his friend the blue-haired mage pulled away her hands. "What happened?" He groaned.

"When we woke up we came back here after we heard you shouting. When we got there though we just found happy knocked out by a wall. Wendy healed him but then Happy was talking about you. We couldn't see you but then Gray found you faced down in the fountain. We dragged you out and Wendy healed you. You're lucky didn't drown." Erza explained. "What happened to Lucy?" She immediately asked afterwards.

Natsu looked up at their face he remembered everything. He clenched his hands into fists. "I followed Lucy out to the fountain and she was with-" Natsu began to yell but stopped. Why couldn't he tell them about him? "She- She was-" Natsu struggled to find the words.

"What is it Natsu! Spit it out!" Gray snapped. Hiro looked at the youth and raised his hands to Natsu's temple.

"Wait what are y-" Natsu began.

"It's okay you don't have a barrier I should be able to clear that part of your mind so you can tell us. I assumed you looked him in the eyes." Hiro deduced. Natsu nodded shamefully. Hiro's hands glowed blue. Natsu felt something strange it was like...an intrusion on his mind. But suddenly his thoughts about the man became incredibly clear. Hiro withdrew himself and Natsu began to explain the mysterious figure. After that Hiro was devastated.

"Hiro? What is it?" Erza asked.

"This guy. He was about your age?" He asked Natsu nodded. "By any chance did he have a scar down his right eye?" He asked again. Natsu began to think.

"Now that I think about it yes! He did. I saw it when he held me in the water." He exclaimed. Hiro's face looked disturbed. "Do you know him?"

"Yes. His name is Nakito... Nakito Nisaki." He explained. Everyone gasped except Natsu. He seemed oblivious to the clue in front of him.

"What is it? Why are you all shocked?" Natsu was confused but they all dismissed Natsu.

"Nisaki as in Hiro Nisaki?" Erza asked. Hiro nodded shamefully.

"But- But- does that mean he's your..." Gray's voice trailed off.

"My son? Yes. Nakito Nisaki is my son." He replied. Natsu gasped rewarding him a cuff round the ear from Gray.

"But why would he do this to Lucy?" the pink-haired boy asked rubbing his ear scornfully.

"I'm not sure why, they were always the best of friends. Right up until Lucy ran away from home to join you in Fairy Tail. She dropped by the same day to seem him. But once she'd left Nakito was angered and upset." Hiro told them all.

"So he did this as revenge to Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure..." Hiro sighed looking over at the water fountain in distant thought.

"What shall we do?" Wendy chirped.

"We'll get her back." Natsu bluntly replied. But everyone nodded they knew that they'd all do anything they could to get their precious Lucy back. They accepted his challenge.

Lucy looked around her as building crumble and fell, flames burst around her drowning the shrieking cries. Black knights charged passed her having a slice or two at her arm with their sharp silver blades. She ran down alley ways and back passages but she could no loose them. Always on her tail. A creeping darkness. Her heart beat so fast but there is nothing she could do. She tried to pull a key from her waist and turned it in the air. "Gate of the lion, I open thee!" She called but nothing happened. She watched as the keys disintegrated before her eyes. They cry's of her celestial spirits as they dissolved into nothing. Lucy cried out in despair her fist scraping up the golden and silver dust from the floor. "No!" She screamed. But the knights appeared again. The mage ran and ran through the city avoiding the flames and breaking buildings. She was hidden down a back alley way they knights passed the alley way not noticing her hiding spot.

Suddenly two arms gripped her around the waist and hunched her backwards in through an old crocked door she had failed to see when escaping from them. Her body was pulled up against someone warm and strong. But Lucy just saw him as a foe. She sent her fist flying for his neck but her hand was caught. A rough catch but a gently hand. "Lucy calm down!" She turned around to see a pink-haired boy standing sheepishly in front of her. The room was pitch black all she saw was her beloved Natsu.

"Natsu!" She whined leaping into his arms. Her fist tightened around his vest gripping onto it, never wanting to let go.

"Lucy! You're awake!" He cried out burning his head into her neck. She wasn't listening to him all she cared about was that he was here. He was here to protect her again. They held each other close keeping a tight grip on each other. "Lucy, I'm so glad -." His grip tightened holding her gently by the waist. But then it fell limp. His eyes looked deep into her brown orbs before he collapsed at her feet.

"Natsu!" She wailed holding onto his fallen body. Her hand felt a warm liquid running through her fingers round his back. She pulled her hand out from behind him. Blood. The warm red liquid drizzled between her fingers. He body began to shake. "Natsu! Natsu!...No!" She shrilled holding his wound trying to stop the bleeding. Several knights gathered around her watching down as she desperately held the lifeless boy in her arms shrieking for him to live again. A blood dripping sword clenched between the hands of one knight lifted above his head. In his two palms held it vertically down over Lucy chest. The knight had no hesitation as her run the sword down into her body. Her ribs cracked under the force of the sword. She did not cry. She did not scream. She looked into the face of the knight as it cut through her heart. The knight was Erza. But then it all went dark. She had fallen into death itself.

When her eye lids fluttered open she wasn't in the city of pain and torture she was tied down over a stone table. Her arms and legs stretch out with rope around her wrists and ankles. She was dressed in a white, elegant satin dress. Her hair was tied into a beautiful curled but with a small strand of hair drizzling down. Her fringe fell over her eye but she shook her head to move them out the way. She looked up into a dark sky haunted by the bright ice white moon. A cool breeze hollowed through her hair. Stones marked the earth around her. Rock steps eroded away down the mountain side. She was up high on a single flat top mountain. A single tree hovering above her. Its roots entwined around the stone table crawling up the sides. "I'm glad to see you're awake." A smooth voice whispered. A man stepped out from under the shadows of the tree. He was dressed in a black suit. Dark hair fell over his right eye and ivory skin painted his face. But his intriguing purple eyes gazed down at the restrained girl. "I thought you would never wake up," he teased.

"Where am I?" Lucy snapped.

"Now, Now Lucy. There's no need to be like that," He tutted. "But if you insist on knowing...You are at the stone table of Estranisis." He smiled running his finger along the deep silver stones.

"Estranisis..." Lucy mumbled. But then she remembered. "The stone table of Estranisis. The source of a doomed nightmare." Lucy reminded herself.

"I'm not surprised that you know of this Lucy. However I am surprised you don't remember who I am." He smiled a sinister smile. He brushed his hair away from his eye revealing a silver scar running down over his eye. Lucy's stomach fell, she felt nostalgic as she remember the face looking down upon her. The man let the hair fall back down over his eye. "Maybe you do remember." He smiled.

"Nakito." Lucy coldly replied.

"Lucy." He smiled in reply.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy's eyes began to water. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Nakito's hand gently caught it up between her fingers. He stroked her face with his gentle hands.

"I loved you Lucy."

"What?"

"I loved you. But then you left me Lucy. You left me for that pathetic guild." His voice was unchanged but anger still rose in his eyes. "Therefore your punishment, for breaking my heart over and over again for staying with those lunatics and falling for that stupid boy, will be an eternal nightmare. Where you can feel the heart ache as all your friends die and die. You will never be released from the shackles of heart ache." Lucy was shocked she was speechless. Nakito gently kissed Lucy's forehead with a soft tenderness, before his finger came into contact above her eyes. "Sleep." He whispered and Lucy's eyes drew closed, causing her to fall into the abysses of unconsciousness. "Now I shall deal with your friends." He whispered. As he turned he saw four mages and two exceeds stood before him. A deathly smile tugged at his lips.


	6. Hero

**Woo Monday update!**

* * *

"What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu snapped. Looking over at the panicked Lucy.

"Now is that anyway to greet a person. I would say that is quite rude." Nakito laughed.

"You fiend!" Erza growled reequipping into her angel armor.

"Wow. No wonder your guild is so infamous; these manners are awful." The slender man hissed. "But I have no time for your games. I shall end this now." He reached his hand up preparing to intrude on his mind. But then stopped, smiled and dropped his hand to his side. "A mind barrier. Protecting your minds against my magic. Very well done." He clapped sarcastically. "Never the less. I'll destroy you."

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu leapt hammering his fist down towards Nakito. He took a step to the left and avoided the forceful punch as it landed on the stone floor.

"Ice-make lance!" Gray's fist pounded his hand as flying spears shot towards him. Nakito leapt into the air dodging all the ice lances.

"Heavens wheel!" Erza bellowed as dozens of swords flew forwards. Nakito effortlessly redirected the swords that came into his space causing them to crash into the stone floor. Many more attempts were made towards him but he just simple moved them out the way.

"Breath of the fire dragon slayer!" Natsu yelled.

"Breathe of the air dragon slayer!" Wendy called in unison. Two tornados of fire and air collided pummeling towards the unsurprised Nakito.

"Mind blockade!" He laughed. As a mystical white barrier blocked the attack repelling it toward the two slayers. They manage to avoid the counter attack. "Barrier dissolves." He called placing his hands up at all the mages. "Body break-down." He yelled. Everyone's limbs went limp. They buckled down onto their knees. The mind barrier had been broken. They were no longer protected against Nakito's mind magic. He laughed at the rendered mages before him.

"What the hell!" the Ice mage growled.

"This is mind magic. Your barrier broke. Its magic is nothing compared to mine. Now fairy tail watch as your beloved Lucy falls into an eternal horror." He crackled gazing up at the moon. The moonlight was directly falling down onto Lucy. She began to shriek worst than before. She began to struggle pulling at everything around her crying out for help. But they were stuck watching as their friend endured intense horror.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed out for the girl. "I won't let you hurt her!" He growled.

"It's too late." Nakito retorted.

"No." Natsu hissed. He began to rise to his feet.

"How are you getting up? You're not supposed to be able to get up." Nakito stuttered.

"A certain girl told me about mind magic. It's all about the persons own will power." Natsu replied.

"I guess I'll just have to destroy you normally." Nakito growled.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu's fist charged at the man, he avoided but Natsu's blazing foot caught Nakito in the neck by surprise. He was shocked as the caught of guard attack managed to land a hit on him. Nakito became very serious. There sparing match consisted of blazing flames and quick hand to hand combat skill. Natsu was landing punches every now and then but Nakito had his hand full blocking the attack rather than dishing them. Erza and the others struggled to their feet.

"No!" Nakito snapped raising his hand against the rising fairy tail mages. "Mind Explosion!" He bellowed and a green ball appeared in front of the mages. Unluckily they all took the hit pushing them hard against the stone ground. Nakito's magic was strong. But they all managed to push themselves to their feet again, they struggled but all began trying to attack Nakito. He began to struggle against all four mages. While the two exceeds tried to break the spell against the ropes tying down their tortured friend. Lucy couldn't help but scream for it to stop it was immense she felt herself being pushed deep down into the stone, it was absorbing her soul. She couldn't stop it. She tried to resist but it was too strong. She let out one last horrific scream echoing throughout the mountain. The screech distracted the mages.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. Nakito took his chance.

"Mind magic: destroy." He bellowed and an enormous explosion sent all of them flying backwards. Lucy shrieked at the screams of her friends flying backwards.

"Natsu!" She cried out.

The mages lay defeated on the ground unable to rise but still conscious to see Lucy terrified. Natsu couldn't let Lucy go that easily. His body was aching all over, his muscles tightened. Lucy had stopped screaming her face was in shock. She was still asleep but she could hear everything. She had just heard her friends fallen. "Natsu! Natsu!" She shrieked out calling for a response from her friends.

"Lucy." Natsu groaned. He pushed himself up onto his all four then up onto his feet. He struggled to stand, wobbling all over the place. But his fist clenched rising it to charge against Nakito.

"It's futile, Dragneel." He caught the powerless fist in his hand and a foot rammed into the back of Natsu's legs causing his knees to buckle to Nikito's feet.

"Now, Lucy. Don't forget to listen as I destroy your beloved." He laughed.

"Stop this Nakito." A Strong voice called out over to the crooked man.

"Father," He smiled.

"Nakito Stop. Stop this now!" He demanded.

"No." Nakito replied rebelliously.

"Very well you leave me no choice." His hand rose up against Nakito. Nakito didn't move nor was hesitant. "Mind Magic: Relinquish!" He called out. Nakito dismissed the green light beaming towards him with his hand. It shattered like glass into thousands of pieces. Hiro looked shocked at the boy.

"You're magic is nothing compared to mine. I surpassed you long ago." He smiled casting his hand up against his father. "Fall!" He yelled. Hiro's body collapsed down onto the ground. The struggling Wendy crawled to his side. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Good bye Natsu." His arms gripped around Natsu's face.

"No. I won't let you!" He growled. "Lucy!" He shrieked out to the falling girl.

"Mind magic-" He began. The scream echoed through Lucy's head. She had been silent listening to everything.

"No." she muttered. Nakito was shocked she shouldn't be able to do anything but listen. "No!" She screamed. The ground began to shake before them. Pieces of stone began to rise around her body. The rope untwined and snapped. A beautiful white light began to shine around her. It was faint. "No!" She called again but then the beam glowed a pure white light straight up to the sky. He body began to rise into the light. "Mind Magic. Is all built on will power." Lucy muttered.

"What!" Nakito exclaimed. Everyone watched in awe as Lucy rose higher and higher into the light.

"Nakito I won't let you hurt my friends. No matter what." she screamed. Her eyes shot open. A white light exerted from her eyes, shining down in the light. Her hair flew around in the storm brewing around her. The ground shook.

"Wha- What are you doing Lucy!" Nakito stuttered.

"She's using the magic from the spell and the moon to boost her own magic." Hiro explained.

"No. She- She can't do that," Nakito whimpered.

"Fall Nakito. Fall!" She screamed as a white beam of light crashed down upon the sheepish man. His body was immersed in the white light.

"Natsu! You have to stop her!" Hiro called to the awe struck boy over the raging rumbled of the storming clouds of white lightenening gathering above them. "If you don't stop her she'll kill herself along with Nakito!" He called. Lucy was pushing all her magic out of her into the light. Her horror and terror had been returned a million fold onto Nakito. Natsu looked up at the raging girl. Small tears ran down her face.

"Luce! Stop this!" Natsu called out to her. Lucy's eyes searched around to see Natsu looking up at her in fright. Her hands dropped by herside and her eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown.

"Natsu." she whispered as the light dissolved into the air and the sky cleared. Her body began to fall down to the ground. Natsu caught her falling body in his strong arms. "Natsu, I... I'm sorry." Lucy whispered. He laid her gently onto the floor holding her head gently on his lap. All eyes were on the pair. Nakito's body lay unconscious but alive in a deep pit causing by the impact of the magic.

"Don't be sorry luce." Natsu laughed as tears began to roll down his face. He stroked the hair out of her face gently caressing the soft tears falling down her soft white cheeks. "I should be sorry Luce...I didn't protect you. When I should have done." Natsu replied guiltly.

"No. Natsu. You protected me. You save me. You are my hero." Lucy smiled a gently smile up at her dragon slayer. "I love you." She whispered. Her eyes fell as one last tear rolled down her face.

"Luce..." Natsu stuttered. "Luce!" He wailed. Pulling her body up against his. "Lucy!" He cried. "Answer me!" Hiro gently laid his hand on the boys shoulder. "No!" He wailed.

The mages returned to Fairy Tail where the entire guild waited around to hear about Lucy. The doors slammed open to see a bruised and battered group of mages hanging in the doorway. Lucy's body held limp in Natsu's arms. Everyone stood in shock. Natsu legs buckled as he fell to his knees. The guild member rushed over to the pair. They rushed Lucy up to the infirmary. Natsu watched them take Lucy to safety before his own body collapsed onto the wooden fairy tail floors. Gild arts rushed to Natsu's side lifting him up into his arms and following after the rest of them into the infirmary.

* * *

**And now the usual:**

**If you liked Endless Nightmare try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Endless Nightmare don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	7. A Traveler Through Minds

**Goody Goody More Endless nightmare YAY! **

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes he was surrounded by Guildarts, Master Makarov and a bandaged up Erza. Natsu grounded trying to sit up. Guildarts hand gently held Natsu down. "Don't sit up quiet yet." He commanded. Makarov was talking to Erza but once they heard Natsu they directed their eyes onto him.

"Lucy!" He mumbled. Everyone looked away. However Erza's glance was directed to the other side of the room. "Luce..." He whispered. He brushed aside Guildarts hands pushing himself out of the bed only for his knees to buckle before him. Guildarts caught the boy and sat him back up onto the bed. "Luc-" Natsu tried pushing himself back onto his feet again. But this time was forcefully held back by Guildarts.

"Stop Natsu." He snapped. Natsu looked up with sad puppy dog eyes at his friend.

"No! Where's Lucy!" He growled back.

"Nat-" Guildarts hissed but was interrupted by Master Makarov.

"Guildarts..." He replied quietly. Guildarts pulled back his hand and lifted Natsu's arm over his shoulder. Guildarts helped him walk to the other end of the infirmary. Erza drew back a curtain were a blond mage laid. Natsu pushed himself away from Guildarts stumbling over to Lucy's bed.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed catching her hand between his as he pushed himself up onto his bed. "Luce..." his voice turned into a hoarse whisper."What's wrong with her...?" He looked up at Erza with tears in his eyes.

"Her body's fine, she almost lost all her magic power. But she recovered. "Erza's eyes began to tear up as well.

"But..." Natsu added.

"She won't wake up. When she used the energy from the spell it just enhanced its hold on her mind. Her magic caused her to fall into a catatonic state." Erza replied. A single tear began to roll down Natsu's face. Looking up in shock at his crying reequip mage friend. Her armor had been removed and her body was tightly bandaged. She escaped from the room rushing out before anyone saw her cry.

"She won't wake up..." Natsu began to break down; tears flowing down his face. She buried his head into her hand holding it close towards him. Guildarts and Master Makarov left Natsu to be alone with Lucy. They closed the curtains and left to go down into the guildhall.

When the Master and Guildarts reappeared down into the main guildhall everyone went quiet hoping for news on Natsu's recovery. They all ready knew about Lucy but they all transferred their hope towards the fire mage. He was the only reason they didn't all break down into despair. "Natsu's awake. But he just found out about Lucy. So no one can see him yet." They all were relieved about Natsu but their hearts sank at the though of Natsu's reaction to hearing about Lucy. Levy had her head in dozens of books. Gajeel watched over her concerning.

"Is she okay?" Mira asked the worried iron dragon slayer.

"She's denying it. She's been reading up on cures ever since she got the news." Gajeel reported to Mira. "Is there any change on Lucy?" He asked hopefully. Mira just shook her head.

"You should talking to her again Gajeel." Mira suggest Gajeel nodded and made his way to his blue-haired mage.

"Levy..." Gajeel sat next to her. She brought her nose out of the book to show her look of determination at Gajeel. He placed his hand on her book letting her hands rest the book down on the table. "Levy." The dragon slayer repeated.

"What is it?" She asked trying to pick up another book. "Come on out with it I need to find-"

"Levy stop!" Gajeel snapped. She looked shocked looking up at his sorrowful eyes. "Levy you need to stop this."

"Stop. I can't stop I need to find a cure."

"Levy."

"No!" She screamed at him. The guild looked over at the two but they just looked away back into their silent grief.

"Levy."

"No! No Gajeel." She tried to hit him away but he just caught her hands and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms tightly around the small girl. "I can't stop I need to save Lucy!" She struggled to pull away but Gajeel wouldn't let go. He just held her tight. "No..." Her voice turned into cry. "I can't let Lu-Chan die." She began to sob and cry in his arms. He had finally broke her down. She had accepted the news about Lucy. Levy couldn't stop crying but Gajeel stayed close to comfort her. Everyone wallowed in Levy's cries. They all had done their fair share of crying during the 2 weeks after Natsu crashed through the doors holding Lucy's lifeless body in his arms before collapsing himself.

3 months had passed. Natsu would spend most of his day sat with Lucy in her permanent bed in the guild's infirmary. Guildarts often found Natsu sleeping beside her on the bed. He decided to stay for Natsu. He couldn't leave him like this. It has been 3 months but he's still incredibly fragile. The rest of team Natsu, Wendy and Carla became less frequent visitors to the guild. They would hardly ever come in. Erza kept herself busy with jobs. Whilst Gray was constantly training. Wendy and Carla would practice Wendy on her healing abilities. Levy would visit Lucy now and then to see how she was. But she spent most of her time in the library reading. The contracts between Lucy and her spirits still remained in tact. So Loki would visit to update everyone on her progress. However nothing had changed. Guild member found it hard to be in the guild because they were constantly reminded of Lucy so they only came in every so often to find another job to go on.

However one day a surprise visitor brought a disturbance in the guild. A lot of guild member happened to be there that day which also brought the rest of fairy tail back. A short man with a silvery beard and hair stood in the doorway. Master Makarov recognized him, but Guildarts didn't. He instantly went into defense as soon as he asked about Lucy. "Who are you?" Guildarts interrogated the old man standing against the Infirmary door.

"Hiro Nisaki." Makarov repeated. Guildarts settled, turning away from the man. Makarov greeted Hiro pleasantly. "Hiro, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Lucy. I know it's been a while and I'm late. But I have been travelling." Hiro explained. "I know of Lucy's condition. I've come to see if I can be of any help." Makarov nodded and lead Hiro into the infirmary. Guildarts stood with Natsu in the room. Natsu was sat in the chair besides his best friend holding gently onto her hand with an empty look following Hiro as he entered following the master.

"Hiro?" Natsu looked shocked by the visitor. Guildarts concerning watched over Natsu. He had been protective of him ever since he tried to burn a group of doctors who got anywhere close to Lucy. "Why are you here?" Natsu asked with a hollow echo in his voice.

"I've came to see Lucy." Hiro explained to Natsu. Natsu grumbled to himself in his chair.

"I promise I won't hurt her." His hand gently placed on Natsu shoulder. Natsu moved in his chair. The heart breaking feeling shot through his body remembering the heart ache he felt when he thought she was dead. His shoulders shifted forcing Hiro to pull his hand away. Natsu could bare to look. Hiro's hand gently placed over Lucy's temple, he took a small short breath. His hands began to emerge a pale blue light but suddenly he stopped. A rough hand tugged on his brown suit blazer. Natsu had his hand tightened around his suit.

"Please...Don't hurt her again." He whimpered hanging his head low looking down at his feet. Hiro gently patted the broken hearted boy's hand, releasing him from his tight grasp. Hiro returned his hands to Lucy's forehead, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and his hands began to glow a pale blue. The dragon slayer kept his head down trying not to watch but every now and then he would peek to see how it was going.

It wasn't over for a few hours; sweat would trickle down Hiro's face. What ever he was doing it was hard and took a lot of concentration. Finally he rested his hands on his lap and wiped away the sweat on his face. Lucy was waking up so Guildarts became curious about what Hiro had just been doing. "Natsu..." Hiro turned his gaze over to the hopeful boy staring up at him. "I'm going to need you help to save Lucy." He said calmly but determined. Natsu was shocked and everyone else was too. Natsu's heart began to beat. There was a way to save Lucy. But he had to make sure.

"You can save Lucy?" He questioned. Natsu didn't want to feel over hopeful; he had been disappointed so many times...so much despair. But it was too late he was already hoping. Hoping for Lucy to survive.

"No Natsu." His heart fell with a terrifying thud. He felt his heart ache all over again. "Not I. You." Natsu gasped.

"Me? I- I can save her?" He couldn't quiet find the right feeling to express his heart was in a jumble. Was this just a dream? He could grasp the reality. Lucy might live.

"Yes Natsu. You and only you are the person who can save Lucy. "Hiro sternly told Natsu.

"What do I have to do?" Natsu rose up from his chair. Determined and ready to go to the end of the world for the girl he cares so much for. Hiro smiled. He wasn't sure if the boy would be able to do it. But he had hope in him. Hiro nodded.

"How can Natsu help?" Makarov asked finally jumping into the intense conversation. Hiro turned to his old friend.

"Lucy's trapped in a part of her mind called 'abyss's The spell cast upon her was changed slightly." Hiro summaries.

"Changed?" Makarov asked confusingly.

"Yes changed." Hiro confirmed. "The spell was called dark abysses. Which if the spell had gone to plan would have trapped her into a eternal nightmare. But because of Lucy's magic the spell had changed. The spell ended up causing the same effects as the dream abysses spell.

"Dream abysses?" Natsu asked.

"Dream abysses the spell sends the person into a dream like state. Many who get trapped into the dream abysses of their mind never return to normal life. Lucy has essentially trapped herself in her own mind. If it had been dark abysses she might of been able to force herself out of the trance. However. The dream abysses is worst than the dark abysses. For the spell to be cast the mage must have a extreme amount of magic power. Lucy already had a large enough amount of power but not quiet enough to transfer the spell." Hiro explained.

"The moon magic." Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes the moon magic boosted Lucy's magic enough to transfer the dark abysses spell into dream abysses. The world Lucy's been experiencing the past 3 months is like paradise to her. At first she would have felt like this world wasn't right. This world wasn't real. However she had been exposed to such happiness that she's accepted it. She's made herself too involved down there. She has shut herself away from the real world." Hiro finished explaining. The room had fallen silent.

"What's Natsu going to have to do?" Guildarts spoke, he had been listening to the conversation from inside the shadows.

"Natsu has to go rescue her. I'll be able to give a chance to go into Lucy's mind. He's the only one able to convince her to wake up truly.

"Won't that be dangerous? What if he gets absorbed by the same spell?" Guildarts interrogated Hiro.

"I'll do it!" Natsu calmly spoke. "Lucy's trapped. If it's her own mind or in a celled prison in a dessert, it doesn't matter. I'll always save her." Guildarts looked into the eyes of the Dragon slayer. He was determined to save her. _'He really does love her.' _Guildarts thought to himself. A small smiled tugged at the corner of his lips. The small boy back at the guild always prepared to fight for no reason. But now. He finally has a reason to fight. He had grown so much. He was now a man fighting to save the girl he loves. Guildarts nodded his head as a blessing to Natsu on his journey for Lucy.

"Very well." Hiro nodded.

A few hours later the guildhall was emptied and everyone blocked all windows and doors they were separated from the world outside of this room. Hiro needed a room large enough to cast the spell. It was a incredible hard spell to cast only able to be preformed by the six priest of knowledge. Hiro was one of these 6. He had drawn a magic circle with a blue chalk on the floor boards of the guildhall. Lucy was laid in the center of the circle along side Natsu. All member of Fairy Tail gathered in a circle around the outskirts of the circle. "Natsu. You only have 1 day to get Lucy to come back once the time is up you must leave through the gate we will open for you. Once it's closed there will be no way to reopen it. If Lucy wont come just leave make sure at least one of you comes back. Do not be enticed by anything there. You must remember it's real. Find Lucy and convince her to come back with you. You will not be able to physically force her to come back. Are you sure you can do this?" Hiro asked one last time. Natsu nodded. He laid back besides his sleeping mage in the center of the blue chalk linings. All of Fairy Tail gathered round in a circle. They sat hand in hand around the circle. Natsu took one last look at his friends.

"I'll bring her back. I promise." His hand wrapped tightly around Lucy's limp grip. He took one last look at his mage. And with a smile he took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Hiro stepped into the circle as it began to glow with light.

"A traveler through minds. Open the gates to Lucy Heartfilia's mind!" Hiro bellowed. Natsu's eyes dropped as the spell began to move his mind towards Lucy. He sent a small squeeze into her hand.

"I'm coming for you Lucy." He muttered. Then he began to fall into a unconscious sleep.

* * *

**Go! Go! Natsu! Go save Lucy. I wonder what Natsu find once he goes through the gates to Lucy's mind? Hmm...**

* * *

**If you liked Endless Nightmare try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Endless nightmare don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	8. The Gate-Keeper

**Woo I know you guys have been dying for a update. Anyway I have to update today instead of tomorrow because i am busy! What I have plans? What magic is this? I know...I'm a loner. Anyway...**

* * *

**Btw! Review thanks: ZeldaWithAShotgun, redalyn nemenzo, rieai, CupcakeGirl633, FudoTwin17, Senbei X Cup Ramen, PinguSuperSquee, Azrayah +All those who Favorited and followed!**

* * *

Natsu's eyes fell shut, his hands gripped tightly around Lucy's delicate hand. He took one last deep breath. The sound of his surrounds began to drown out as a small light glowed in the distance. He felt himself being drawn closer to the little spec of white. Before he knew it he was immersed in the pure white. He was blinded. His onyx eyes searched around himself frantically. His eyes slowly adjusted to the intensifying light. He was stood in a white chamber. The walls trailed off into the distance. He was only interested in the awesomely large doors standing sky high before him. A pure white coat decorated in dancing lines of gold. The gold ran in twirls and loops entwining themselves around the door like ivy. Natsu looked up in awe at the tremendously beautiful doors. If any door would let him into Lucy's mind it would be this one.

However something else caught Natsu's eye. A small man dozing lazily off in an old crooked chair at the bottom corner of the doors. Frail hands stroked through his silky white beard that drifted into a slump on the floor into a pile. A pointed, ragged brown hat shielded over his face masking his eyes and other facial features. Small hole torn into the tweed material. Rumbling snored echoed through out the white chamber echoing into the distance drowning out as it traveled down the endless corridor. The fire mage watched the old man curiously.

Suddenly he began to rouse from his sleep; fidgeting in the creaking, dusty chair. "What do you want boy?" His deep voice rumbled. He made no effort to move from his position.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." Natsu explained his appearance.

"Stop." He growled unemotionally.

"What?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Stop looking." the irritable man repeated.

"Why?"

"It's futile."

"I don't care."

"Why did you come?" His voice changed into a more curious but still hinted a despairing tone.

"I made a promise." Natsu assertively growled at the old man. The man made a effort to push the hat out of his eyes. Deep gray orbs looked curiously at the boy stood before him. He knew there would be no way to change the boys mind. He rustled and began to rise from his chair. The man was no taller than Natsu's shoulders; probably the same height as Wendy. He was dressed in a purple cloak that crumpled on the floor. Silvery soft hair flowed gently down his back trailing behind his as he approached Natsu.

"How far are you willing to go to keep this promise?" He growled looking piercingly into the dark eyes of the dragon slayer. Natsu did not break eye contact.

"As far as necessary." He adamantly replied with a stone cold determined look in his eyes. The old man gave a slight chuckle.

"Very well Natsu Dragneel." he admitted defeat. "How ever you shall not pass through this gate with ease." He laughed. His eyes began to glow a deep purple as he began to grow. He rose tall towering above Natsu. The frail arms and legs were no more instead menacingly large muscles ripped from his arms and legs. His chest extended out revealing abs of steal. He stood before Natsu bearing muscels white only a long purple cloak flowing down his back. His long silver hair was tied neatly back into a long pony tail. His beard looked shorter now just falling a little short of his waist. His arm reached up as a long white staff with a gold pattern crawling up the stick; it matches the design on the doors. His staff was cast out directly at Natsu. "I am the gatekeeper. I guard the doors of the mind of Lucy Heartfilia!" His bellowing voice announced himself. "Do you Natsu Dragneel wish to enter the mind of Lucy Heartfilia?" his voice cast an echoing shiver down the accused spine.

"I do." He replied without hesitance. His staff was now not aimed but held calmy in his hand standing on the floor.

"Very well. You will have to defeat me in one challenge of your choosing. If you are able to beat me then you may pass through deeming yourself worthy." He bellowed. "What is your challenge dragon slayer?" He asked. Natsu began to think recalling what Hiro had told him previously. A small voice began to repeat parts of his conversation with Hiro.

"Natsu. You will be set a challenge of your own choosing. Be careful when choosing your test gatekeepers can be very deceiving. Remember gatekeepers knowledge only extends to the knowledge of the mind. Meaning he knows only what Lucy knows." Hiro echoed in his mind. Natsu began to smile. He knew the perfect thing.

"I challenge you to a contest of foods." Natsu smiled with glee.

"And what is the rules of your challenge?" The gatekeeper asked.

"We are only allowed to use our noses to determine what food has been placed before us."

"Then let the challenge begin." He announced slamming his staff to the ground. Natsu found himself blindfolded. He was sat at a table covered in an assortment of foods. He could smell them all they all combined into the great smell of a banquet. Natsu heard a plate be placed in front of him. The lovely smell of roast chicken, fried potatoes and carrots spilled with gravy wretched at his nose. Natsu laughed. His body oozed with over confidence.

"Roast chicken, fried potatoes, carrots and gravy." Natsu laughed.

"Roast chicken, fried potatoes, carrots, gravy seasoned with a hint of rosemary." the gatekeeper retorted. A small bell rang at his answer. Natsu didn't smell the rosemary? he took a second whiff from the air and faintly, very faintly the hint of rosemary filled his nose.

As the challenge progressed the score was 4-4. With one last dish to go. It was a treat. Natsu's plate made a faint tap against the table as it was set in front of him. He took a big sniff of the air around him. He felt his heart collapse. Vanilla ice cream with strawberries and chocolate shavings...Lucy's favorite His hands began to shake at the thought of the dish placed in front of him. But the gate-keeper just sniggered. Other people were around him serving the dishes and now stood waiting for an answer. The gatekeeper took the opportunity to steal the win.

"Vanilla ice cream with strawberries and chocolate shavings." He laughed. But the buzzer didn't go off. He must have forgot something. Natsu felt hope rise in his chest again. The gatekeeper was frantically sniffing around for something else. One deep breath and careful light sniffs. It was there! He could smell it. an unfamiliar smell emerging from under the aroma of the desert. But suddenly he recognized it. How could he possibly forget. When Lucy wasn't looking one time he would secretly sprinkle both there ice creams with cinnamon. Lucy noticed it tasted different and would ask Natsu what he did to make it taste so nice. But it was his secret. In the end whenever the two would have ice-cream Lucy always pleaded him to add his secret ingredient to her ice cream.

"Vanilla ice cream with strawberries ,chocolate shaving and cinnamon." Natsu muttered in a light tone. The gate-keeper was shocked he pulled off the blindfold glaring at the dragon slayer as he slowly untied the cloth from around his eyes. The bell began to ring. Final score: 5-4 to Natsu. He had won.

"How did you-." he began but cut himself off. "So it was cinnamon all along. You'll have to tell Lucy about that when you find her." He laughed. He accepted his defeat. His body began to shrink into the old small man he was before. Natsu bowed respectively to his defeated rival.

"You were a worthy opponent." He smiled. The gatekeeper just nodded.

"If you are going you will need a guide in Lucy's mind. Here." He snapped his fingers and a purple puff of smoke produced a small blue cat.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. As the blue feline purred.

"This a guidance spirit. It will guide you through Lucy's mind. It takes the form which you prefer. In this case it's your cat." He explained. Natsu became very amused evaluating the spirit guide.

"It looks just like Happy." Natsu exclaimed.

"And it will continue to mimic your friend throughout your journey." The gate-keeper was now stood in front of Natsu. "You should be going." He smiled. Natsu nodded and stood in front of the enormous doors. They slowly began to creak open allowing a crack of light to spill through. Natsu smelled a warm summer breeze. Natsu ventured through the doors and out into the hidden world beyond followed by the fake Happy. He waved a cheery goodbye and plowed through.

When Natsu emerged from the doors they disappeared behind him. A strong breeze brushed through his unkempt hair. His best blew in the wind. They were stood in a field of green grass and red and yellow scattered wild flowers. In the distance a great building stood tall. It was the only building site. That is the direction were he would head. Natsu began to walk through the tall grass down to a winding road that looked like it would lead to the mysterious building in the distance. The guide didn't object to his direction so he assume it was the right way.

They followed the path as they walked silently. Natsu's mind was filled with mixed emotion of finally finding his beloved Lucy. "I sense Lucy's presence coming from the village up ahead." The guide stated. Natsu nodded. He began to feel a strange pit in his stomach and his heart raced at just the thought of seeing Lucy again. He began to battle with his feelings. He felt a hesitance to find Lucy holding him back but he also felt a joy push him forward. However it was something else, something he wasn't sure what it was, but it was the reason he was almost running down the road towards her.

As they approached down the road a cart began to pull up slowly behind them. It rocked along wobbling over every stone it bumped across on the road. The guide hastily pulled Natsu out-of-the-way of the travelling stranger before they came into his view. They hid in the nearby shrubbery as the cart passed.

"Why did you push us out the way?" Natsu growled. The blue feline just looked around nervously.

"Sorry Natsu, it's dangerous to interact with people in Lucy's mind. If they know you intentions then they could turn on you especially since they're also apart of dream abysses." Happy announced.

"So minimal contact, got ya!" Natsu understood. "We'll need disguises." Before the pour guide knew it, he was dressed in a pink suit with a curly tail and a round pink snout.

"Natsu." The cat whined. "Are you sure about this?" His Happy impression was getting better by the second. The cat was looking at the strange boy dressed a court jester. It turned out the mysterious building was a castle. But Natsu was shocked to see the emblem on a piece of cloth hanging from a flag pole...Fairy Tail! He stared up in awe. Wow. People passed him, some he knew of others he didn't. Children rushed through the city center laughing and playing. People got along well in the street greeting everyone as they passed. It was a truely happy town.

"We'll sneak in through the back." Natsu decided. He casually walked past the iron gate into the castle's court yard. There were no guards and now and then people walked through the front enterance; casual common people. Natsu took in upon himself to change disguises. He dressed in simple dark trousers and dark t-shirt he wore a hooded Navy cloak and his dragon scale scarf wrapped around his neck.

As he walked into the great castle he was completely lost for words. They walked out into a great hall filled with all of Fairy Tail. Everyone was surprisingly the same. Kana drunk out of great big barrels. Mira happily served drinks and accepted requests. Elfman talked about being a man to lisanna who found it hilarious. Master watched over everyone carefully from the bar top. Gajeel was being pursued by levy. They were all happy and laughing. They were all having fun. This was a first in a long time he had seen a happy Fairy Tail. Everyone here. "I wonder where Gray and Erza are!" Natsu exclaimed with glee looking around the room. And surely enough Gray was in the corner of the room...in his underwear and Erza was happily eating a cheese cake by herself in a booth.

"Natsu you can't talk to them. For all we know there could be a Natsu here. We just need to find Lucy right away. We don't have much time left. I can sense your gate bearer is struggling to maintain the gate. You may not have as much time as what you were promised." The cat thought.

"What? How much time do we have?" Natsu asked redirecting his attention back to the blue fur ball.

"About 6 hours left."

"Oh no. That's not a lot. We need to find Lucy." Natsu though allowed. "But how do we find her?" and just like he had asked someone began to discuss the person in question back in the guild.

"Natsu listen!" The spirit guide over heard. It was Wendy and Carla.

"Carla?" Wendy mumbled to her exceed.

"Yes Wendy?" Carla asked uninteresting.

"Do you think Lucy's okay? she's been acting rather weird lately."

"Weird how?" Carla now became interested.

"Well she's been anxious like she's waiting for something to happen." Wendy explained. Carla pondered the dragon slayers words for a few minutes before replying.

"Or she's waiting for someone." Carla deduced from the information at hand.

"Who could she be waiting for?" Wendy asked curiously. "Maybe we should ask her..."

"You shouldn't disturb her at the moment, she said she wasn't feeling well and went to her room." Gray chipped in.

"Having the highest room in the whole guild would make me feel lonely..." Wendy sighed.

"Why would it?" Gray asked curious.

"It's distant, I would just feel separated from everyone." Wendy whimpered.

"Why don't we see if there are any jobs." Gray suggested hearing the rest of them over to the notice board.

Natsu was already heading for the stairs when the spirit exceed noticed he wasn't by his side anymore. He flew after him chasing him up several pairs of stairs. Natsu had an anxious and determined face. He was focused on just rising going up the stairs. He was rushing to get to the top. 'I'm coming for you Lucy' the thought echoed through his head as he pushed on almost flying up the steps.

* * *

**Aha, happy and Natsu in disguises I loved picturing that bit. At least Natsu's closing in on finding Lucy! I wounder what will happen when they meet. **

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I was sat for at least half an hour doing a spell and grammar check. My brain has died.**

* * *

**If you liked Endless Nightmare try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Endless Nightmare don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	9. Cinnamon

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys; life has been a bit hectic recently. Aha. Anyway the long awaited endless nightmare update:**

* * *

Once he reached the top of the stairs his hand reached for the door handle but he stopped. A flood of emotions crashed against him. His body shook. What if's began to soar through his mind. The voices the heart ache the burning desire to charge him held him still in stone. The spirit just watched silently. It was not his place to interfere with the emotions of a love sick child. Instead he just waiting. Natsu battled with his thoughts for what seemed like hours. Rushing voices tried to convince him of different things. The only thing that suddenly caught him off guard was the sudden heart ache feeling that reminisced in his mind. The feeling when he held onto Lucy as her life started to slip through his fingers, her final words to me. 'I love you' the words run in his ears like a stinging reality. A small smile tugged at his lips surprising the copy cat. He took one deep breath and sighed. He hand clasped the handle without hesitation. The handle turned smoothly as he swung the door open quietly almost silently. Natsu was followed by a the feline into the room.

A beautiful blond sat gazing out at the happy town as long golden locks flowed down her back. She wore a white silk dress falling gracefully on the stone floors. Small tears of joy trickled down her flawless ivory skin. She took a small sigh then turned to see a pink-haired boy in her bedroom. Her chocolare brown eyes watched his gaze intensly. "I've been waiting. You left me so long ago." she whispered transfering her gaze back into a distant look out the window.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered.

"I know Natsu," she replied coldly. "You were busy. It's okay becuase you're here now!" She laughed jumping up to have her chocolate brown eyes glowing happily at Natsu. His was completely lost. She was still as cheerful as always. "Everyone's been waiting for you to get here ya'no. We wanna do a mission. But team Natsu, It included you. Natsu!" She leapty happily over to the star struck boy. "Natsu are you okay you don't look well. Do you wanna go back to your room. Oh yerh! you havn't seen your room its right next to mine!" She giggled.

"Wow. Luce. You haven't changed!" He laughed.

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Well I came here expecting a strange...new Lucy. But nope your definatly the one. Your the real Lucy."

"Of corse I'm the real Lucy what else would I be?" She asked curious still at the confusing boy in her room. "You are strange Natsu." She laughed. Her funny little laugh twisted like a knot in his stomach.

"Luce-" He began. Lucy had swooped up his hand in hers and pulled him towards the window.

"Look Natsu. Everyones so happy. families, friends, lovers all getting along so well. You could say it was a dream for everyone to be this happy." Her gentle eyes watched over the lively town with a small smile on her lips. Her hands still held Natsu's. He watched Lucy's joy spilling in just a small smile. 'Would it be wrong to break her from this happiness...' Natsu thought to himself. She began to entwine there fingers together and laid her head gentle on his shoulder. Her admiration for the town began to scratch at Natsu's mind. Strawberries and Vanilla filled his nose, her hand was so soft. She was so happy. How could he possible rip her away from the joy she feels now. 'But this isn't real!' a voice snapped in his mind. But it was right. His hand squeezed Lucy's hand. He slowly shuffled round to be talking face to face with his blond mage. The dragon slayer didn't know where to start. His hand held firm and his eyes glared softly into her beautiful brown eyes. "Lucy..." He began and his face dropped. Lucy began to feel a worried pit in her stomach.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked instantly regretting her words.

"Do you remember how we met?" He asked it was a simple question he knew she would be able to answer in a instant.

"Yes, you saved me from a fake salamander who was using banned magic." She muttered still weary of the conversation.

"Do you remember that time when we beat the reborn oracion seis?"

"Yes, I almost got turned into a clock. Natsu what kind of trivial questioning is this?"

"I just need you to answer a few more questions so I can get to my point." He smiled sympathetically at the worried look Lucy had portrayed on her face. She nodded. "Do you remember that mission we took for Hiro Nasaki?"

"Yes... with Hiro's son who tried to put me in Dark abysses." Her voice was shaken and broke at the sentence.

"Do you know what happened after that?"

"I recovered and then we-" She stopped. Her words escaped her. A panic quickly flushed upon her face. "I recovered and...and..." She was searching around the room for memories. Memories for after she recovered. Natsu stood quietly watching her holding her hand tight.

She stopped and gazed up at Natsu's face. Her face dropped. "No...No..." She began to mutter. Natsu nodded her head. She tried to pull free of Natsu's grip, but he held tight. "No!" she wailed. "You're lying!" she cried pounding her free fist into his chest. He grabbed in gently by the wrist and Lucy dropped to the floor. Natsu sat with her; he pulled her close to him holding the crying mage quietly. It must of been hours before Lucy finally stopped crying. Natsu didn't move, didn't speak, didn't let go. When she finally stopped she sat up to look at the boy's face gazing gently upon her.

"I didn't recover did I?" She shook his head. She looked down at the floor. It was finally time for Natsu to explain.

"The spell Dark abysses changed in Dream abysses which would let all your dreams come through. You dreamed for everyones happiness Lucy. Dream abysses is a spell which would try to keep you here promising all your dreams to come through. After you used your magic to defeat nakoi you fell asleep and didn't wake up. No one could find a cure. It had been 3 months since then. Hiro came to visit. He finally gave us an answer to why you wouldn't wake up. You were trapped in this dream world. I travelled into your mind Lucy to rescue you. I made a promise; that i would go to the ends of the earth to save you...always." His hand reached for her delicate face gently brushinig a blond strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thankyou Natsu." She whispered.

"Your welcome Lucy, but we need to leave."

"Leave how?"

"Through the gate I came through, the gatekeeper will allow us back through Lucy but we don't have much time left." His voice became ergent but his gentle simle didn't fade. He leapt to his feet extending his hand out to thhe mage on the floor. "So. Will you accompany me home?" He smiled the gooffy smile that always turned Lucy's smile the right way up. She laughed and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and they both left the room almost flying down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom there was a angry mob of towns people and guild members. They watched carefully. "Where are you taking our Lucy!" A small towns child cried at him.

"I'm going home now, but don't worry I won't forget you." She ruffled the little boys hair and he leapt into her arms. Natsu watched Lucy as small tears trickled down her face embracing the small boy. But suddenly two strong arms caught Natsu's pulling his own arms behind his back. And one swooping the fake feline into a net. It was Erza and Gray pinning Natsu and Elfman tugging on the guide cat's collar. Natsu was pinned down with a thump onto the ground. Lucy turned to see what was going on.

"Natsu!" She yelled but before she knew it Mira jane and Levy were holding back Lucy. "Hey what are you doing!" She demanded.

"We can't let you leave Lucy. It's a monster don't believe anything it says." Levy and Mira pulled the struggling Lucy into the crowd as they swarmed around Natsu. Something hit Natsu in the head he could quiet recall what it was but it was a hard hit. Everything began to spin then it went dark.

When Natsu opened his eyes again he was in a brick cell with iron bars. A small blue feline had been trying to rouse Natsu from the unexpected slumber. "Natsu!" It whined. The dragon slayer made a small grumble at his throbbing headache.

"Where's Lucy?" He mummbled pushing himself up.

"They took her into the ajacent room." he whispered. His dark eyes looked over at the wooden door across from him. Quietly he listened in to hear whispering voices. It was Mira and she was talking to Lucy.

"Lucy it came here to steal you, it's lying abut everything. It's just a monster." She growled.

"A monster?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes Lu-chan. Don't believe anything it says it's aim is to confuse you into coming with you and steal your soal." Levy chirpped.

"A monster!" She growled. Natsu couldn't listen anymore.

"Cinnamon!" He screamed out in a echoing bellow. Suddenly a silence spread throught the room before a rustling of chairs. Lucy emerged from the room. Mira and Levy stood behind her.

"What did you say?" Mira growled.

"Cinnamon. The secret ingrediant was cinnamon!" He exclaimed looking hopefully at Lucy. Her face looked surprised at his words. "a monster wouldn't know that only I could know it!" he whimpered. Lucys heart thudded. It's true he's the only person who would know that. A small smiled appeared and disappear again as a confused levy cast a look at her friend.

"What are y-" Mira Lucy cut her off.

"Can I talk to it. Alone." She asked grufley. Mira looked at the sour gaze in Lucy's gaze. She smiled and her and levy back away up the stone stairs back up ot the guildhall.

"Come up stairs when your finished," They smiled leaving. Once they left Lucy smiled at the boy.

"Luce-" He begun.

"Be quiet!" She snapped. He was shocked. Could it be she didn't understand. But then she pointed up to the ceiling and mouthed to Natsu silentlly. "They're listening." He understood. It was a game of secret messages incripted in a dramatic scene he smiled.

"Why are you here?" Lucy growled.

"I came for you," He whimpered.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come back from me."

"Yerh, but we need to leave in 2 hours." happy chirped ergantly. Natsu gasped. 'Only two hours left!' He thought in shock. Lucy saw the worry in his face. She needed to hurry this up. She pulled out etoile. Her hand drew back and whhip snapped against the cell floor next to Natsu's feet.

"Quiet insolent cat. I don't want to hear anymore excuses from the both of you anymore. You will stay emprisoned here till judgement is passed. " she called her foot tapped against a loose stone in the ground and a small echo replied. She sweapt out the room gracefully up to the stairs.

"Oh no we can get out the cell!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'll just knock it down," he tightened his fist and charged it full forced against the iron cross bars. "Iron fist of the fire dragon." He yelled as his fist collided against the metal.

"Wait Na-" it was too late Natsu held his injurded hand in his other palm. "You can't use your magic in Lucys mind." The guide whimpered. Natu shot a cold look at the cat. But then his eye was distracted by a shiny golden key. It was laid were Lucy's whip hit the ground. He scopped up the key a evaluated it carefully. Suddenly a white writting glowed on the key.

'Meet me at the end of the tunnel in a hour -Lucy'

'She was always good at hidden messages' Natsu chuckled at the thought. "Come on happs'" "He called to the feline who came running to his side. Natsu took the golden key and fit it into the lock outside the gate door. It turned easily and the door swung open. He tucked the key in his pocket and ran over to where Lucy was stood. His foot began to pat around looking for the loose stone. Until one stone wobbled under his foot. "Aha!" He whispered. The stone came undone easily. A small passage way. It was a dark tunnel. He instantly leaped down followed by the blue exceed. Natsu pulled the stone back over his head fitting it back in place.

* * *

**Woop! Lucy's so smart!**

* * *

**Sorry about any Spelling and Grammar issues, I type on my phone. Ill try to resolve them asap!**

* * *

**If you liked Endless Nightmare try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Endless Nightmare don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	10. Return With a Kiss

Endless nightmare

Chapter 10

At first the two ran, well happy flew, down the tunnel until Natsu ran into a wall. It was a sharp right turn. Since the two could only see darkness, they had to continue at a slow jog, keeping their hands out ,reaching for the walls to expect a corner. It felt like they had been going for hours, passing down several corridoors.

Suddenly a small light glowed at the end of the tunnel. Natsu began to run towards the light. He saw a blond mage dressed in a white cloak awaiting them at the end of the tunnel and he ran as fast as he could.

When he reached the end the beautiful mage turned around to see her dragon slayer emerge out of the darkness. He smiled and she smiled back. "You came," she sighed in relief.

"You came!" Natsu laughed in reply.

"We need to go, Fairy Tail knows of your escape. It wont be long until they find out I'm missing too." She hastily explained.

"Then Lets go." He smiled.

"We only have 10 minutes." Happy added.

Natsu began to lead Lucy towards the field down the path.

Suddenly bells began to chime throughout the town. A hallowing scream followed.

"Lucy's been captured. They're leaving down the west lane!" The voice echoed. Everyone formed into a mob chasing after the three escapees.

"We've been spotted!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then it's all about the chase!" The playful dragon slayer joked causing the uneasy girl to laugh. They both ran with the mob at there heels.

"Oh no!" Happy exclaimed. "The doors they're closing! We have 2 minutes." Natsu smiled.

They were at the bottom of the feild. They were going to make it. They made it towards the doors.

"30 seconds!" Happy reminded. They were so close...

Lucys foot caught on a rabbit hole and fell to the ground. She had twisted her ankle. Natsu ran to her side and swooped her under one arm.

"20 seconds!" Happy chirpped.

"We wont make it together like this Natsu!" Lucy moaned.

"We will!" Natsu said heading towards the door.

"10 seconds!" A they were only 2 feet from the door.

"No Natsu!" she pulled from under his arm. She gave him a small kiss of the cheek as she pushed the boy backwards away from her.

"Lucy what are yo-" He called to her falling back into the light.

"Kiss me Natsu. And I will come back to you." She called disappearing into the background

"3...2...1." Happy counted down. Natsu fell just through the crack of the door.

His eyes shot open. He was back in the guild. "Lucy!" He cried. Everyone ran into the circle to greet the awakening Natsu. Natsu swatted everyone away from him as he rushed over to Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy wake up! Lucy!" He cried. His head fell onto her chest as he felt the small beat of her heart. Everyone fell back. They all knew.

"It didn't work..." Levy whispered falling back into Gajeel's arms. He held her close. They all watched in shock.

"Send me back!" Natsu cried at Hiro. Hiro was dripping with sweat and his hands shook. It took almost all his magical energy to send Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu. There was only one chance. They gates are closed forever." Hiro puffed.

"No...Lucy!" Natsu cried shaking the body of the girl. Guildarts stepped in to pull Natsu away from her. The dragon slayer struggled in Guildarts grip but he wouldn't let him go. He pulled him outside the guild.

"Someone take Lucy back to the infermary." The master muttered as he walked slowly back to his office. Laxus stepped forward to pick up the blond girl and carry her back up the stairs to the infermary. Erza and Gray followed Laxus and Lucy up the stairs. Everyone else just sat silently in a quiet despair.

"That was our last hope!" Erza muttered to Gray as Laxus laid Lucy back into her bed pulling the sheets up to her neck.

"That fire ball screwed it up." Gray growled. Erza's hand caught the ice mage across the cheek.

"No. Gray. It's not Natsu's fault. He would easily give his life for Lucy if he could. He tried his best." Erza whispered. Gray felt a pang of guild as he rubbed his sore cheek he stormed out of the guild in fustration.

"Want me to go after him?" Laxus offered. Erza shook her head.

"Let him be for now." Erza replied looking at the sleeping girl. "I'll stay with her, will you go help them clean up the guildhall." Laxus nodded. He wouldn't usually take orders from Erza but under the circumstances he just nodded. He gave Erza a gentle pat on the shoulder as he passed which she appreciated. She sat besides her bed for the rest of the day. The guildhall was cleaned and everything was back where it was back midday. Everyone stayed as support to one another. The whole guild sat in silence. It was gloomy and despairing. Gray hadn't come back so Juvia desided to go looking for him.

Eventually she found him sat on a tall hill looking over magnolia. Juvia didn't say a word but just sat besides him. They both stared out at the horison they sun was falling and the moon was just coming into play. Juvia's hand reached out to touch the ice-mages. Instead of pulling away he tightly held her hand. Juvia was happy to be there for Gray but she didn't do this for her own gain. She felt greif for loosing Lucy too. They held each others company as the sun went down bring forth the night.

The stars were bright and shining outside in the night sky. Natsu was with Guildarts by the river.

"Lucy loved the stars." Natsu happily smiled looking at the little lights. Guildarts looked at Natsu with concerning eyes. He was scared if he said something he could break into little peices. He was the only one who understood how delicate he was now. "She always used to talk about them at night." Natsu added. His eyes looked distantly into the skylights.

"She was a celestrial wizard." Guildarts reminded him. The boy began to laughed.

"Yeah she was..." He sighed. The elder mage didn't like seeing Natsu hurt like this. Even though he's not showing it right now, he was completely broken on the inside. The only one who could fix him, or know what to do right know was Lucy. Even Happy wouldn't know what to do.

"You should go see her." Guildarts suggested. He knew he's been dying to see her again, she may not be awake but he always liked to keep a close eye on her. Natsu took one last deep sigh. "Yeah," Natsu replied as he got up. "Thanks," He waved and left heading back to the guild. Guildarts nodded at his thanks.

As Natsu entered the guildhall, all eyes locked onto him. However he just ignored them. His facial expression was blank confusing most of the watchers. Silently he headed up the stairs and into the infermary. Small muttering and whispering erupted from the guildhall as he closed the door behind him. Erza heard the boy enter, she turned looking at the boy simpathetically. "I know you tried your best Natsu." The mage greeted him. She got up to let Natsu sit in the small arm chair which he always sat when he was besides Lucy. Gratefully he took the seat and cupped the sleeping girls hand into his. The armoured mage watched the dragon slayer watching Lucy. She nodded respectfully and began to leave.

"She did it again." He spoke aloud not moving his gaze from Lucy's face. Erza jerked backwards and turned to the boy. "She sacraficed herself to save me...again." He replied.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Before. In the dream. We almost made it but she twisted her ankle so I had to help her walk. We almost made it, but we only had 5 seconds left and Lucy knew we wouldn't make it with her ankle like it was. So she pulled away from me and pushed me towards the door. I only just made it back." He muttered calmly.

"I see," The S-class mage replied calmly. "She's always been like that, trying her best to save everyone."

"I should have been protecting her, not the other way around." Natsu growled.

"But it is the other way round, we protect her and she protects us. Without Lucy we would all be gone right now, including herself." Natsu's head fell. Erza knew she hurt the boy's feelings but it was wronge for him to feel responsable. She sighed and left swiftly out the room.

Natsu spent the rest of the night by her side. He found himself stroking his cheek remembering her soft lips against his. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. 'Kiss me Natsu, and I will come back to you.' Lucy's voice rang through his body like it was hollow. 'Kiss me Natsu.' He leant over onto the bed just as the sun rays began to light the room. The sun wasn't quiet peeking over yet but it would soon. The pre-sun orange light trickled across Lucy's soft face. His face was inchs away from hers. He felt her warm breath on his face. As he hand outline her beautiful features he smiled. "Just maybe..." He began. He hesitantly got closer and closer. Until finally, his gentle lips kissed her soft mouth. His eyes closed as he held the moment locking it in his heart. As he pulled away he watched her eyes with a heart full of hope. The sun began to peak over the mountain tops staining the room a warm orange. As the bright rays hit Lucy's face she began to stir. Natsu didn't move but kept his concentration on her eyes. The began to flutter. Slowly but surely they opened to reveal big brown eyes gazing into his.

"Natsu?" She mummbled.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed. His head fell onto her chest as he began to laugh. Joy-filled tears began to slowly trickle down his face.

"Natsu!" She wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer's neck holding him close.

"Luce you're awake!" He cried. The sound of a smashing glass and a tray hitting the wooden floor caught Natsu's attention. Lucy turned to see a shocked white haired beautiful girl in a red dress watching.

"Lucy!" She wailed. Pulling her out of Natsu's arms and into hers. She embraced the mage as a flood of tears rolled down her face. Natsu wiped his own away thinking Gray would be annoyed. He realised the guild didn't know.

"Hey Mira! Why don't we have a bit of fun with our new knowledge?" He playfully tapped his nose with a sly grin on his face.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Mira asked instantly regretting it. He began to chuckle as he told Lucy and Mira about his fun plan. In the end the two girls agreed.


	11. Finally waking up

**Last ever chapter of Endless Nightmare, :'( Enjoy it!**

* * *

**I Apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes beforehand!**

* * *

Natsu fetched a cloak and Mira returned to the guildhall making sure not to look any different or show her joy to everyone. Natsu dressed Lucy swinging the cloak around her neck. She was still a little weak when standing up, but Natsu just helped her out till she got her balance.

"I suppose that's expected after sleeping for almost 3 and a half months." Natsu chuckled.

"I can quiet grasp it. Was it really 3 months?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yup," He smiled. As he tied a knot for the cloak around Lucy's neck he caught her staring at him curiously. She was almost keeping a small grin hidden under her blank face. Natsu's cheeks turned a hot pink. "What is it?" He asked almost blandly.

"You did it after all." She smiled now revealing her grin.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Kiss me." Lucy laughed. Natsu's turned into a now scarlet blush as he tumbled with his fingers troubling to tie the knot. He tried to avoid eye contact but she didn't mind and didn't look away. "You've turned shy." She giggled.

"I have not." He snapped defensively. He found himself looking up into Lucy's eyes. She didn't turn away but confidently got closer closing the gap between their faces. Natsu began to lean in too; being drawn in by her enticing gaze. Their lips grazed each other. Almost a kiss but suddenly Mira walked back in causing the two to snap back away from each other. Lucy still grinned mischievously as Natsu found himself nervously looking away.

"Are you guys ready, I don't think I can keep quiet for much longer." Mira giggled, she knew what just happened. She has always been obsessed with Fairy Tail couples and has been waiting for Natsu and Lucy for a long time.

"Coming Mira!" Lucy chirped as she walked up to the mage. "Come on Natsu," she tugged at his dark vest and he quietly followed behind avoiding all eye contact. Lucy pulled her hood over her head sheilding her face from view.

As all three emerged from the room all just cast one look at them, but suddenly loosing interest. They just assumed it was another one of those doctors that kept coming. Lucy took a seat at the bar keeping her head down, Mira went behind the bar and started to make a vanilla milkshake for her. Natsu sat himself with Levy. Her nose was deep within a book and Gajeel didn't stray too far from her, he was sat at the ajacent booth chewing on some iron nails. Once Levy realised it was Natsu it confused her. Natsu never came down to the guildhall. Actually everyone in the guild was confused watching the dragon slayer curiously.

"Hey Levy, the person at the bar wants to talk with you." Natsu whispered to Levy so no one else would hear. Levy looked curiously at the boy before putting her book down onto the pile next to her and rising from her chair. She kept glancing back at the boy as she approached the mysterious stranger at the bar. Gajeel watched her intensly he could tell she felt unsure of the stranger. Wearily she sat beside him at the guild.

"I'm levy, you said you'd like to talk to me?" She asked curiously. All eyes were on the pair. Although they couldn't hear what they were saying a new curiosity was stirring. As Gajeels eye flicked from the pair to Natsu he could see a small grin on his face. This should have worried the iron dragon slayer instead it made him feel at ease.

"I'm surprise you don't reconise me?" The strangle laughed taking a big gulp from their milkshake. Levy felt very familiar around him.

"Why? should I know you?" She asked.

"I would be worried If you forgot me. I havn't been around for a while though." Lucy smiled to herself at the casualness of her words. Levy knew by the softness in her voice that the stranger was a woman. She was still confused by her present.

"Well if you told me who you were then maybe I might reconise you."

"Very well." the woman replied she turned to face levy. Levy's face turned white stairing in shock at the sigh before her eyes. Everyone in the guild was confused by Levy's reaction. Gajeel was most shock but then he stood from his chair. All eyes watched as the strange slowly reached for her hood. As the hood fell down her back, it revealed a beauitul blond,brown eyed mage. And not just any blond mage with brown eyes. Lucy. She smiled at the shocked crowd. But her eyes kept on Levy.

"Lu-chan!" She wailed swinging her arms around her neck catchign her in a rough embrace. The whole guild began to sweap in after they recovered into greeting they long lost friend. Natsu sat in a booth watching with a small grin as everyone was able to welcome Lucy back. The dragon slayer caught sight of her smile as her friends surrounded her. Erza held her dear friend as tears melted from her eyes. Wendy held onto Lucy. Most of the guild was in tears. Master announced a party to be held for Lucy. And it instantly went into full swing. A blue cat clung onto Lucy like it was for his life.

"Happy You sh-" Carla began. But Happy had been crying all afternoon holding onto her arm.

"I can't she might disappear again!" Happy cried out. Lucy pulled the cat in for a tight hug.

"I'm not off anywhere ever again Happy!" She laughed whispering into his ear.

"Lucy!" He wailed holding her tightly.

Later on Guildart was in the infermary he rushed down into the guildhall. "Lucy's go-!" He began but stopped. He just noticed the party. They all quieted down watching Guildarts with a lost face. But suddenly they all broke out into laughter. A blond mage waved to him with a cheerful smile. "Lucy!" He exclaimed exciting the laughter more. He walked down to give a friendly hug to her. "Welcome back!" He laughed joining in with the rest of the celebrations. It was getting darker and Natsu decided to go out and get some air. He rested outside next to the door for a while. Watching the stars.

"Natsu?" A familiar voice called from the corner. Natsu turned to see Gray and Juvia walking next to each other to the guild.

"Gray! Juvia!" He called out laughing. He had been drinking whilst he was caught up in the celebrations. "Where have you been hiding?"

"What's going on in there?" He asked curiously.

"Juvia will go look," Juvia decided entering into the door releasing a wave of loud crys and laughing. Natsu laughed to himself quietly with a sly grin.

"What's going on in there?" He repeated himself.

"A party." Natsu replied bluntly standing himself up.

"A party? why?" he exclaimed. There hadn't been anything of the sort every since they all arrived back.

"Go look for youself." Natsu laughed running back to the door, he opened it slightly and slipped in. The ice mage listened carefully to the cheering confused out of his mind.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he pulled the door open and stepped in. He stopped in his tracks, everyone had turned to look at him. They all began to cheer clearing a way through a crowd. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a blond mage smiling at him.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed.

"Gray!" she bellowed in response running up to him and her arms wrapping tightly around him. He was still shocked at her. 'Is this real?' he though to himself. She pulled back and smiled lightly at the shocked guy in her arms.

"Lucy...Lucy!" He began to recover pulling her back in for a tight reunion. Gray was over joyed to see his friend. "How?" he asked. Surprisingly he was the first to ask. They question caught everyone's attention. She smiled cheeckly gazing at Natsu. He knew what she was about to say. He quickly scrambled from his seat running over to catch Lucy in his arms placing his hand over her mouth. she tried to pull his hand away.

"Natsu let go!" she mumbled under his rough hands.

"I yelled at her for sleeping for so long and she woke up." Natsu jumped in. Lucy freed herself from his hand. She gave a cheeky smile to Natsu. 'It's all over." He though to himself. 'here comes the storm.' he prepared himself for Lucy's correction for the response. But she just sighed.

"Yep that's it." she laughed. Natsu was shocked to here she continued with what he said. "He has such a loud gob after all." She teased. The guild just burst out into fits of laughter and the party went back to how it was before.

Kana dragged Gray off for a drink and Happy finally let go after Carla tempted him with a fish. Lucy planted herself next to Natsu.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Natsu asked. His onyx eyes staring into his drink.

"It can be our little secret!" She smiled catching him off guard with a small kiss on the cheek. His eyes shot up into hers as she let out a small girlish giggle. But then two golden lights began to shine next to her. It was Loki and Virgo!

"Loki! Virgo!" she called out hugging Virgo then Loki. Natsu was warm pink stroking his cheek gently. A smile tugged at his lips. Lucy was explaining herself to her spirits, reconciling with

"It's funny how one little kiss can bring so much joy." A crisp voice grumbled. Hiro sat next to Natsu finishing off yet another mug of wine. He slapped his lips together looking into the bottom of the empty cup.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed jumping upwards

"Don't fluster yourself. Sit down." Hiro laughed pulling the boy back down to his seat.

"How do you know?" The boy asked his face glowing red.

"The gatekeeper told me." He smiled. Natsu nevously laughed scrathing his head. "Indeed it was the kiss but the actual thing that brough Lucy back was the feelings behind the kiss." He smiled. Natsu looked confused at Hiro. "Don't play with her heart, take good care of her," Hiro smiled stumbling up out of his chair to get a refill for his cup. Natsu's eyes wandered back over to Lucy, her smile, her laugh his heart began to thump. His stomach fluttered with butterflies. He found himself smiling back at her.

As the night drew to a close, most people had either left to go home or passed out which was mostly Hiro and Cana's doing. They both had a drinking match and passed out before anyone knew which one won. They drank alot. Lucy was still drinking with the few left awake. Lucy laughed and giggled, smiled and stumbled everywhere. Time for home. Natsu hadn't drunk as much as everyone else. So he took the responsability for Lucy. She was just finishing her last mug as Natsu approached from behind. "It's empty." she mummbled looking into the bottom of the jug. She waved it about hoping for more but Mira just retreived the mug as the dragon slayer began to collect some of Lucy's things. "No...no..." she hiccuped reaching for Mira across the table.

Natsu snuck up from behind and swooped the drunk Lucy off the stool into his arms. She looked shocked but then saw Natsu and began to laugh. "My hero." she hiccuped again stroking his face.

"I'll take her home now," He smiled leaving Mira to deal with the other drunkards.

As the dragon slayer carried her home she laughed to herself stroking his face. She was telling him all about her funny stories which wasn't that funny but Natsu just laughed at his curious friend.  
"Luce...You're such a strange girl," he smiled. Her funny giggling turned into a small smile at his comment.

"Natsu..." she began.

"Yes Lucy?" He replied as they turned down onto Lucy's street.

"Thankyou." She soberly muttered.

"What for?"

"Kissing me."

"Your welcome," Natsu laughed quietly. She had fallen asleep in her arms. Natsu watched her quietly as he carried the sleeping girl back down the road.

As the two arrived back at Lucy's appartment Natsu pulled a spare key out of the plantpot by her door and opened the door. It was probably the only the first time he had ever used the door. Gently he set her down onto the bed pulling the quilt up to her neck. He stroked a little peice of her hair out the way as she stirred. Natsu quietly laid her keys on the bedside table and her jacket in the dresser. He watched her quietly. As he decided to leave he was about to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead but she suprise attack him moving to kiss him with her lips. Lucy held onto his face gently. As they pulled away she studied him carefully before begining to fiddle with her fingers.

"You taste like wine." Natsu stated his cheeks still a little red. He wasn't as embarrased because he knew Lucy definatly wouldn't remember it in the morning; she has drunk alot.

"Natsu..." she mummbled.

"Yes Lucy?" he replied.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked looking up at his funny pink hair. He nodded and she dragged him into the bed. She held him tightly as the two cuddled together both holding onto each other tightly. Lucy was drawn to his warmth and he was intoxicated by her vanilla and strawberry scent. Even after so many months she still smelled the same beautiful scent. The two slowly drifted into a calm slumber.

That night Lucy would stir with nightmares, but when she woke she found Natsu to be holding her tightly and it would remind her it's okay and was able to fall asleep again knowing he was there.

The next morning Lucy's head pounded and Natsu was already awake. He was in the kitchen looking for food. She pulled herself out of the bed holding her head in her hands. "Lucy, you've finally woken up. How do you feel?" He was too cheerful about asking that question. And off corse he knew how she would respond.

"Terrible!" She moaned.

"Knew it!" Natsu laughed delighted.

"Why are you so cheery this morning? Was it that kiss last night that got you all worked up?" She laughed. He stopped in his steps and his cheeks lit up like a christmas tree.

"You remembered that?" He laughed nervously.

"Like I'd forget!" She teased.

"Well we need to go to the guild anyway, so get dressed and lets go." He commanded Lucy. Her head still throbbed but she just followed his orders and went to get dressed.

Once Lucy was dressed in dark clothing equipped with a pair of sun glasses she held onto Natsu's arm as they walked through the streets of magnolia towards the guild. She cringed at loud bangs or people shouting. Natsu was enjoying it and that irritated Lucy. So whenever he would smile at her pain she would tease him causing him to blush.

As they arriveed at the guild Lucy found herself not the only one suffering. Others had there heads on the table groaning in pain. Cana was already drinking. "Drinking cures hangovers!" she would bellow at the weak and suffering mages with their heads buried in their arms which happened to be most of the participants at the party last night. Lucy and Natsu walked arm and arm into the guild. He set her aside at a booth as he went to fetch a vanilla milkshake for her; it would help with her hangover. Happy, Wendy, Erza , Happy and Levy all gathered around Lucy.

"why were you and Natsu and Lucy walking holding hands on their way in?" Wendy asked Carla.

"They liiiiikkkeeee each other!" Happy rolled his tongue in glee.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy snapped. But everyone giggled. Natsu looked over and smiled as Lucy begged Wendy for a cure for her hangovers. But there is no cure. They all laughed as the suffering girl fell into despair. Natsu began to smile to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Mira asked from behind him. He sighed and turned.

"It's all okay again. It's all back to normal." He smiled.

"It's great isn't it!" She laughed back handing him the milkshake.

"Yerh," He sighed looking lovingly at the blond girl.

"So... You and Lucy eh?" Mira nudged Natsu. He began to blush and Mira knew she hit the nail head on.

"What are you on about?" Natsu laughed nervously. She just laughed at the boy continuing to interrogate him about a secret relationship with Lucy.

Natsu was right. It was all back to normal. Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail again. Lucy had finally made it home. Back into the arms of the boy she loved and into the care of the friends she cherished. The nightmare was finally over.

-End-

* * *

**I am afraid to announce that this indeed, is the last chapter of endless nightmare, Thank you to all who supported me through writing in. I hope you all liked it!**

* * *

**If you liked Endless Nightmare try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**-A-ccentric **


End file.
